When A Purple Heart Breaks
by outlaw00000
Summary: Spyro gets his heart broken when he finds his girlfriend is cheating on him. Can Cynder and Nate help him through this read and find out. this is rated M for mostly language but I might put a lemon in later. this is also my first fic so please no flamers.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys as some of you have may have noticed I've been around for quite awhile, but I've never written a fanfic. Well today is the day I write my first fanfic I've been wanting to do this for years but I've never had the time, but recently I got this great idea for a story and it's to good not to be written down. First of all I would like to thank OnyxtheDragon17 for helping me come up with a title. Now please note that I have not played spyro DotD so I used Wikipedia and fanfic to piece together what happened. So if I make any mistakes on what happened in the series please correct me on the and please don't be an ass about it. Nate is my OC I don't care if anyone uses him just ask me first. I'm rating this story M because of language and I MIGHT put a lemon in, I don't know yet Enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own spyro or any song I use in this story  
**

After a year of constant fighting the war was finally over. All the soldiers could finally return home. Spyro and his best friend Nate were on their way back to Warfang they still had another day before they got there so they decided to stop for the night. After they got the tents up Nate saw Spyro writing something down on a piece of paper, so he asked, "What are you doing?"

"I just finished writing a song for my girlfriend Ember" said Spyro.

"Let me see" said Nate as he tried to snatch it.

"No" said Spyro.

Nate smiled, "Okay then sing it."

Spyro was starting to get irritated, "NO!"

"Oh come on I want to hear it" Nate begged.

Spyro sighed in defeat, "Your not going to drop this are you."

Nate smiled, "Not a chance."

Spyro knew there was no way out of this, "Fine I'll sing it."

(**Addicted by saving Abel I do not own this)**

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
When you're loving me_

_Oh girl lets take it slow  
So as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

_It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away_

_I'm so addicted too all the things  
You do when you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breathe you take  
It's not like anything  
When you're loving me_

_Yeah_

_I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
When we try to make  
This love something better than  
Just making love again_

_It's not like you to turn away  
All the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away,_

_I'm so addicted to all the things  
You do when you're going on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breathe  
It's not like anything_

_I'm so addicted to the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
Or the sound you make with every breath you take  
It's not like anything when you're loving me  
Yeah  
When you're loving me_

_How can I make it through  
All the things you do  
There's just got to be more to you and me_

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make with every breath you take  
It's not like anything  
It's not like anything_

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me_

_Or the sound you make with every breath  
You take it's not like anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you_

(song end)

Nate was surprised at how well Spyro could sing, "Wow, you wrote that."

"Yeah, was it any good" asked Spyro?

"Hell yeah it was" said Nate.

Spyro smiled, "Thanks, so what are you gonna do when we get to Warfang."

"I'm gonna go celebrate, you in" said Nate.

"Tempting, but no thanks, I'm going to spend some time with Ember I'm sure she misses me" said Spyro.

Nate grins evilly,"Ok I'll let you and you and Ember have your "alone time".

Spyro turned as red as a tomato, "SHUT UP!"

Nate starts rolling on the ground laughing.

Spyro yawns "I'm going to sleep see ya."

Nate recovers from his laughing fit "Yeah, I'm going to bed too."

* * *

The next day they arrived at Warfang at about 3 P.M. Spyro went to go visit Ember while Nate went to go celebrate. Spyro was about half way to Ember's house when he bumped into Sparx.

"Hey watch wher- SPYRO how you been I haven't seen you in a year" said Sparx.

"Good I was just on my way to see Ember" said Spyro.

"Ok I was going to see mom and dad, I'll let them know your back" said Sparx.

"Alright, I'll see you later" said Spyro.

"See ya later bro" said Sparx as he flies away.

* * *

After that Spyro proceeded to Ember's house, he managed to get there in about five minutes. He knock on the door, and there was no answer. Then he remembered Ember gave him a key to her house. So he took out the key and unlocked the door.

He stepped inside and looked around "No sign of her" said a disappointed Spyro.

As he turned to leave he heard a noise upstairs. As he walked up the stairs he heard strange noises. It was coming from the bedroom. He opened the bedroom door and what he saw made him want to scream at the top of his lungs. He saw Ember the woman he loved cheating on him with one of his best friends Flame.

And then he screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

At this point Flame and Ember turned and saw him.

Ember was petrified with fear, "s-spyro what are you doing here" she stuttered?

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE, WHAT IS HE DOING HERE (_points at Flame_).

Flame got up and said, "Look I can expla-."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Spyro grabbed him by the neck and threw him at the wall and then walk over and held him up by his neck. "OK THEN EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE HELL YOU WERE FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Flame was gasping for air and then passed out from lack of oxygen.

Spyro then dropped him on the floor and stormed out of the house with tears streaming down his face leaving an unconscious Flame and a terrified Ember.

* * *

**A.N. Ok I edited the first chapter let me know if that's any better. I've noticed I've been getting a good amount of hits but barely any reviews so I really don't know if I'm doing a good job or not. So I will say it again PLEASE review I want to know how I'm doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had a LOT of things to do including a test in PSY-150 (which I passed :) ). When things start to clear up I'll start updating more often. I hope this is better then the last chapter. If you see something wrong please tell me about it and I'll try not to make that mistake again. I accept constructive criticism if I see flamers I'll.... well I'll just let you find out :). Okay that's enough out of me here's chapter 2 enjoy.**

After Spyro left the house he start running with tears pouring down his face. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care all he knew was he had to get away from there. After about 30 minutes of running he tripped over a rock. When he got back up he realized where he was he was in front of Nate's

favorite bar. He thought to himself, _"Maybe Nate can help me."_ When he got inside it didn't take long for Nate to spot him.

Nate walked up and said, "Hey Spyro glad you could make it."

"Hey Nate" said Spyro in a saddened tone.

Nate looked at Spyro with a confused look, "Something wrong"?

"Its been a rough day" said Spyro.

"Well sit down and tell me what happened" said Nate.

Spyro sat down explained what happened earlier that day. After listening to Spyro's story he want to kill

Flame and Ember in the most painful way possible, but he knew that would solve nothing.

Nate sighed, "So what are gonna do"?

"I don't know that's why I came here to ask you for advice" said Spyro.

"If you want my advice I say forget that bitch and find someone new" said Nate.

"You know what, your right, but who would want to go out with me" said Spyro.

Nate looks around and points toward Cynder sitting two tables over, "What about her".

Spyro looked where he was pointing and said, "Who Cynder"?

"Yeah" said Nate.

"She doesn't like me like that" said Spyro.

"I think you got a shot, all you need to do is impress her" said Nate.

"How am I going to do that" asked Spyro

Nate looks over towards the stage and then back at Spyro and grins.

Spyro immediately knew what he had in mind and said, "I know what your thinking and no I'm not going to sing."

"Come on Spyro I hear Cynder likes guys who can sing" said Nate .

"There is no way you can talk me into this" said Spyro.

Nate whispers something in Spyro's ear

"You wouldn't" said Spyro with a shocked look on his face.

Nate grinned evilly, "Try me."

Spyro sighed, "Ok I'll sing."

Nate grinned ear to ear, "That's the spirit."

Spyro growled as he got up from his seat.

As Spyro walks up on stage he grabs the mic and everybody in the bar directs their to him and then he thinks to himself, _"I'm gonna kick his ass if this doesn't work"._

**( paralyzer by finger eleven I don't own this)**

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
__I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
__But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

(song end)

When Spyro finished the song everybody cheered including Cynder as he started to walk off the stage everyone started to shout for an encore. _"Ah what the hell" _thought Spyro as he walked back up on stage. He grabbed the mic and said, "Ok I'll sing one more." The crowd cheered as he started to sing again.

**(wasteland by 10 years)**

_Change my attempt good intentions_

_Crouched over  
You were not there  
Living in fear  
Signs were not really that scarce  
Obvious tears  
I will not hide you through this  
I want you to help  
Please see  
The bleeding heart perched on my shirt  
Die, withdraw  
Hide in cold swear  
Quivering lips  
Ignore remorse  
Naming a kid, living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red_

_Change my attempt good intentions  
Should i, could i  
Here we are with your obsession  
Should i, could i_

_Crowned hopeless  
The article read living wasteland  
This time you've tried  
All that you can turning you red  
but i will not  
Hide you through this  
I want you to help_

_Heave the silver hollow sliver  
Piercing through another victim  
Turn and tremble be judgmental  
Ignorant to all the symbols  
Blind the face with beauty paste  
Eventually you'll one day know_

_Change my attempt good intentions  
Limbs tied, skin tight  
Self inflicted his perdition  
Should i, could i  
Change my attempt good intentions  
Should i, could i  
Should i, could i _

(song end)

Once again the crowd started to cheer, as Spyro was walking off stage he noticed there was more people then before. He walked back over to where Nate was sitting and sat down with him.

"Where the hell did all these people come from" asked Spyro?

"The people who were walking outside heard you singing and came in here to watch"said Nate.

Spyro was getting ready to say something, but Nate cut him off.

Oh look here comes Cynder" said Nate.

Spyro panicked, "What, where?"

As Spyro looked around he noticed Nate was gone, _"Dammit Nate you pick now of all times to disappear."_

Cynder walk up to Spyro and said, "Hey Spyro I saw you sing on stage how did you get so good?"

"I don't know singing is just something I've always liked to do" said Spyro.

"Nate told me happened and if need someone to talk to come find me" said Cynder.

Spyro smiled, "Thanks Cynder I will."

**(with Nate)**

Nate was back at home watching TV when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door and said in a serious tone " Glad you could make it, we need to talk."

**A.N. Well that's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it please review. Oh and more thing I'm going to use a lot of music in this fic. If you have any song suggestions I'll find a way to put them in the story. **

**If not, I have over 250 songs on my phone to choose from. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I took a day off yesterday so I had all day to write this.**

After talking to Cynder, Spyro decided to go home since Nate was nowhere to be found. When he got to his house he opened the door and stepped inside. He noticed the house was really dusty _"I have got to clean this place up tomorrow"_ he thought to himself. He when over to the refrigerator and started to clean some stuff out. When he grabbed a carton of milk that was one year past its expiration date he passed out from the stench.

* * *

When he woke up he saw Nate wearing a gas mask cleaning up the milk.

"Looks like your finally up" said Nate as he took off the gas mask.

Spyro yawned as he got up, "How long was I out?"

Nate scratched his chin, "About four days."

"WHAT" shouted Spyro!

Nate laughed, "Just kidding, you were only out for the night."

Spyro looks at the clock and it reads "8:00 A.M."

"How did you get in" asked Spyro?

Nate point towards the door, "You left the door open dumbass."

"Oh, hey why did you ditch me last night" said Spyro?

"I had other things to do" said Nate.

Spyro sighed, "Whatever."

"Did you ask Cynder out yet" asked Nate

"No not yet" said Spyro.

Nate gets up off the couch, "Well come on."

"Where are we going" asked Spyro?

Nate smiled, "To get you a date."

"I still have to clean the house" said Spyro.

"Already did it" said Nate.

Spyro looked around and notices the house is spotless, "Why did you do that?"

"That way you wouldn't have any excuses now lets go" said Nate

"Fine" said Spyro.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of walking they were almost to Cynder's house when Nate asked, "If she says yes, where are you going to take her?"

Spyro stops walking and thought for minute, "I have no idea."

Nate looks around and sees a poster, "What about there?"

"The carnival, that's not a bad idea, I guess." said Spyro

"Yeah, just make sure you eat before you go, carnival food sucks." said Nate.

Spyro remembered how bad the food was, "Yeah we don't need a repeat of last time."

_(flash back 2 years ago)_

Spyro had just finished two corndogs at the carnival and started to feel sick at his stomach.

"Uh, I don't feel so good" he groaned

"It's probably nothing, come on lets go ride the freakout" said Nate.

"Uh....ok" said Spyro.

The freakout was basically like a ball attached to a piece of string swinging back and forth while spinning. Except it wasn't a ball it was a square with four seats on each side facing inward (that's a total of 16 seats). The top of the ride was about 100 feet off the ground and it could swing up to a 115° angle (that's just me guessing) (it's a real ride I've rode it).

As they were getting strapped in Spyro was starting to feel sick again "Uh Nate are you sure this is a good idea?"

Nate smiled, "Positive."

When he saw Nate smile he knew he was in for one hell of a ride, "Oh boy here we go."

After reaching maximum height Spyro felt like he was going to puke, "Nate I think the fair is about to reclaim it's food."

Nate looked back at Spyro and said, "Spyro I swear to God if you-" before he could even finish his sentence Spyro puke up what looked to be everything he had eaten for the past week. By the time he finished the ride stopped and Nate was covered head to toe in vomit.

Spyro just had one thing going through his mind, _"oh shit."_

Needless to Nate was pissed, "Your a dead man."

_(flashback end)_

Nate just shivered at that memory.

After about another 15 minutes they arrived at Cynder's house. Spyro went up and knocked on the door after waiting about 2 minute they realized she wasn't home.

"Wonder where she could be" said Spyro.

Nate thought for a second "Don't know lets split up and find her." He pulls out a two-way radio "Here, if I find her I'll call you."

"Alright, I'll check the mall you check the grocery store" said Spyro as he start towards the mall.

* * *

After about an hour of searching he decided to sit down for a minute and ask Nate If he saw anything.

Spyro pulled out his radio, "Hey Nate you find anything"

"No, but I'll... HOLY SHIT" he screamed.

"Did you find her" said Spyro

"No, but their having a 2 for 1 sale on energy drinks" said Nate

"DAMMIT NATE GET SERIOUS" Spyro screamed into his radio.

"Fine I'll get some later" said Nate

Spyro was about to give up when he saw Cynder walking out of a store with a handful of bags. Spyro got up and walked towards her "Hey Cynder."

"Hey Spyro" said Cynder.

"There's something I want to ask you" said Spyro

"What is it" she asked?

Spyro took a deep breath "Do you want to the carnival with me?"

"You mean like a date" asked Cynder?

Spyro swallowed a big lump in his throat, "Yeah."

Cynder smiled, "Sure meet me back at my house in two hours."

"Ok I'll be there" said Spyro.

"I gotta take this stuff home see ya" said Cynder.

"Ok see ya later" said Spyro.

After she left Spyro pulled out his radio, "Hey Nate I found Cynder."

"Did you ask her out" he asked

"Yeah she said yes" Spyro replied happily.

"See I told you you could do it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go buy those energy drinks" said Nate.

"Whatever, just don't drink to many" said Spyro.

"Why not" he asked?

"Because you a real pain in the ass whenever your jittery and hyper" said Spyro.

"Ok ok I won't drink to many" said Nate.

"I'm gonna go home and get ready for my date" said Spyro

"Roger that over and out" said Nate.

Spyro turned off his radio and started to head home

**A.N. Well that's chapter 3 hope you liked it. Also I need some duet songs (I can't think of one) any requests? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've had a lot of shit going on the past week. First my grandfather had a massive stroke (he's okay now he's starting to walk again) and my sister caught the swine flu (she's okay now) and I had a huge book report to do. I had to stay up for 42 hour straight writing that thing (never doing that again) and here's a tip NEVER drink an energy drink just after finishing an energy shot they don't mix well. Anyway here's chapter 4 enjoy.**

It was 12:00 PM and Spyro had just arrived at Cynder's house to pick her up. He walked up, knocked on the door and Cynder answered it.

"Hey Cynder you ready to go" said Spyro.

"Yeah lets go" said Cynder.

In about 10 minutes they arrived at the fair. Spyro paid for both of their admission ever though Cynder said she would pay for her own. When they got inside they noticed it wasn't very crowded in fact their were barely any lines at all. They started to walk around and then they saw Nate in the dunk tank.

"Hey Nate what are you doing in there" said Spyro?

"The guy who works here gave me $20 to sit here while he got something to eat, I bet you can't dunk me" said Nate.

Spyro put $3 on the table and picked up 5 balls, "Oh yeah we'll see about that."

He threw the first three ball and missed every time.

"Can I try" asked Cynder?

Spyro hands her the last 2 balls, "Sure."

"Ooooh Cynder's throwing I'm so scar- OH SHIT" Nate said as he got hit in the face with a ball going 90mph and fell in the water.

"Oops my bad" Cynder said innocently.

"YOUR SUPPOSE TO HIT THE TARGET" screamed Nate who was still in the water.

Cynder just smirked "You mean like this."

Cynder threw the second ball and hit the target and the plank Nate was sitting on came down and hit him in the head.

Nate got back up on the plank, "This is so not worth $20."

Cynder and Spyro both started laughing, "come on lets go ride some rides" said Spyro.

"Ok lets go ride that one (points at the freakout)" said Cynder.

Spyro lost all the color in his face "Are you sure?"

"Come on it'll be fun" said Cynder as she pushed him towards the ride.

"_Oh boy here we go again"_ Spyro thought to himself as they were being strapped in.

The ride started to rock back and forth and then it started to spin. About 30 seconds later they were 100 feet off the ground. Cynder was having the time of her life even Spyro was having fun.

When the ride stopped Cynder said "That was great what are we going to do next?"

"I dare you to ride the mechanical bull" said Spyro

Cynder smirked, "Ok, but you have to ride it first"

"Deal" said Spyro.

They walked over to the mechanical bull and Spyro paid the man $5 to ride it. He got up on the bull and it started to go slow, but after a few seconds it started going full throttle. About 15 seconds later he finally lost his grip and was thrown off the bull and onto the mat. Spyro got up and walked towards Cynder, "Your turn."

Cynder got up on the bull and it started off slow, but it was quickly gaining speed. Unknown to both of them Nate was standing in the crowd video taping the whole thing. Although Spyro probably wouldn't have notice him even if he was standing in front of him. He was to busy thinking about how hot Cynder looked riding that mechanical bull. After about 30 seconds of riding it the bull finally stopped and let her off.

(5 hours later with Nate)

Nate was walking around the park trying to think of what to do next. He walked up to one of the games and his eyes light up when he noticed one of the prizes was a sword. The sword had a black sheath and black hilt with a golden dragon shaped hand guard (I saw this as a prize when I went to the fair). The game was simple you have to shoot out the star on a piece of paper with a fully automatic BB gun (harder then it sounds).

Nate handed the guy running the stand $3 dollars and started shooting. After about 10 tries and $30 he finally got it. The guy handed him the sword and Nate thought to himself, "_Can this day get any better_?_"_

(With Spyro and Cynder)

Spyro and Cynder just finished riding everything in the park and were wondering what to do next.

"So now what are we going to do" asked Cynder?

Spyro looks around and sees a stage with a sign that says, "D_uet competition 1__st__ place winners get $200 each, show starts at 5:30 PM."_

"I've never heard you sing before" said Spyro.

"I'm not that good" said Cynder.

Spyro smiled, "With a voice as beautiful as your I doubt that."

Cynder blushed, "Ok I'll give it a try."

"Looks like the show is getting ready to start I'm gonna go sign us up" said Spyro.

"Ok I'll go wait backstage" said Cynder.

After about five performances it was their turn. Cynder and Spyro walked out on stage and Cynder looked at the crowd, she was horrified by how many people were staring at her.

She looked towards Spyro and said, "I can't do this there's too many people."

"You can do this, just look at me, not them" said Spyro.

Cynder took a deep breath, "Ok I'll do it."

Cynder walked up, grabbed the mic, and started to sing.

(**Bring me to life by Evanescence)**

_Cynder: How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Spyro: Wake me up  


_Cynder: Wake me up inside  
_

_Spyro: I can't wake up  
_

_Cynder: Wake me up inside  
_

_Spyro: Save me  
_

_Cynder: Call my name and save me from the dark  
_

_  
Spyro: Wake me up  
_

_Cynder: Bid my blood to run  
_

_Spyro: I can't wake up  
_

_Cynder: Before I come undone  
_

_Spyro: Save me  
_

_Cynder: Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Cynder: Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

Spyro: Wake me up  


_Cynder: Wake me up inside  
_

_Spyro: I can't wake up  
_

_Cynder: Wake me up inside  
_

_Spyro: Save me  
_

_Cynder: Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Spyro: Wake me up  
_

_Cynder: Bid my blood to run  
_

_Spyro: I can't wake up  
_

_Cynder: Before I come undone  
_

_Spyro: Save me  
_

_Cynder: Save me from the nothing I've become_

Spyro: I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside

_  
Cynder: Bring me to life_

Cynder: Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

Spyro: All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  


_Cynder: I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

Spyro: Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  


_Cynder: Bring me to life_

Spyro: Wake me up  


_Cynder: Wake me up inside  
_

_Spyro: I can't wake up  
_

_Cynder: Wake me up inside  
_

_Spyro: Save me  
_

_Cynder: Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Spyro: Wake me up  
_

_Cynder: Bid my blood to run  
_

_Spyro: I can't wake up  
_

_Cynder: Before I come undone  
_

_Spyro: Save me  
_

_Cynder: Save me from the nothing I've become_

Spyro: I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  


_Cynder: Bring me to life_

(**song end)**

When they finished the song the announcer and all the other contestants came out on stage.

"Alright everybody you've heard all the acts now it's time to vote for the winner" the announcer said to the audience.

Everyone in the audience picked up a remote sitting next to them and started voting. After about two minutes the votes were counted and the announcer was handed an envelope.

"And the winners are..... SPYRO AND CYNDER" said the announcer.

Spyro and Cynder walked up to the front of the stage and collected their money.

After the show was over they decided to head home. When they reached Cynder's house Spyro was getting ready to leave when Cynder said, "Hey Spyro you forgot something."

Spyro turned around "What did I for-" he was cut off when Cynder pulled him into a kiss.

Cynder smiled, "That, I wanted thank you for helping me with my stage fright."

"Don't worry about it, besides you have the voice of an angel" said Spyro

Cynder was about to say something, but then she heard a garbage can fall over, "What was that?"

Spyro looked towards the trash can and saw a cat run out, "It was just a cat."

(meanwhile)

"_phew that was close that stupid cat almost got me busted" _thought Nate as he was hiding behind a mailbox. He pulls out his video camera _"Lets see I have footage of Spyro getting his ass thrown off a mechanical bull, him and Cynder singing, and the kiss, YouTube is going to love me._

**There you have it chapter 4 tell me what you thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to another exciting chapter of When a Purple Heart Breaks. Before we get started I would like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed my story. When I first started writing this I thought people think this is stupid but I didn't care so I posted it anyway. Then I got the exact opposite of what I expected I have to say I haven't felt this good since I got that platinum trophy on uncharted drake's fortune. Well that's enough out of me ladies and gentlemen I give you chapter 5. **

Later that night Nate was just getting ready to upload the videos he took, when he got a better idea. He pulled out a case of blank DVDs and started to make copy's of them.

He grinned evilly, "It's fun to humiliate someone, but it's even better to blackmail them."

* * *

The next day the weather was as good as it could possibly be, just by looking outside you could tell it was going to be a good day. Spyro and Nate were talking as they usually were when Nate asked " Well Spyro the war is over, the world is safe, and you got a girlfriend what are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea" said Spyro.

"We could pull some pranks" said Nate.

Spyro laughed, "You mean like when we replaced Cyril's shampoo with pink dye. It took him a week to get that stuff off."

Nate also started laughing, "Yeah, or like when we put smoke bombs in Volteer's vents and made him think his house was on fire."

"No thanks we got into big trouble for that remember." said Spyro.

"Yeah your right." Nate suddenly got an idea, "We could start a band."

"That would be great and all, but there's just one problem, we would need someone to play bass and drums and I don't know anyone who can" said Spyro.

"I guess we could hold auditions I mean its not like we have anything else to do" said Nate.

"Your right, but where would we hold auditions at" said Spyro?

Nate smiled, "I know a place."

**(at some old abandoned warehouse)**

Spyro looked at Nate suspiciously, "Um Nate are we even aloud to be here?"

"Yeah I talked to the owner he said if we clean this place up we can use it" said Nate.

"Ok I'll clean the place up, you go get the stuff and put some signs up" said Spyro.

Nate laughed, "Alright good luck with mess."

Spyro looked inside and the was a lot messier then he thought, "Wait I change my mind" but it was too late Nate was already gone. "Dammit what did get myself into" he groaned.

* * *

Four hours later they were finally finished the place was clean all the instruments were there and their were signs all over Warfang advertising. It didn't take long for people to start showing up.

Nate looked through the small stack of papers he had on a desk in the middle of the room, "Let's see 25 people tried-out for drums and 15 for bass, and they all sucked."

Spyro was also starting to get annoyed, "Doesn't anyone know how to play."

They were about to give up when they heard somebody open the door. They looked at the door and saw that it was Cynder.

"Hey Cynder what are you doing here" said Spyro?

"I'm here to try out for the band" said Cynder.

They both looked at her with disbelief, "You play" they both said simultaneously.

"Yeah I play drums" said Cynder.

"Alright go for it" said Nate.

Cynder walked towards the drums and started to play _Master of Puppets by Metallica_.

**(If you want to see it done go to youtube and search master of puppets drum cover.)**

After she was finished Spyro and Nate's jaws literally hit the floor.

"How did I do" said Cynder.

Spyro was the first to say something, "That was the most beautiful thing I've heard all day."

Nate nodded in agreement, "Welcome to the band."

Cynder smiled, "Thanks, so whats the name of the band."

Spyro and Nate looked at each other and back at Cynder, "We don't have one."

Cynder sighed, "Your starting a band and you don't even have a name for it, that is just like you two."

"We'll think of one later I got a guy coming to try out for guitar" said Nate.

Spyro looked a little confused, "Wait I thought you were playing guitar."

"I was but this guy is better at it then I am" said Nate.

This caught Spyro's attention, "He's better then you, wow he must really be something."

"Yeah he should be getting here any minute now" said Nate.

(15 minutes later)

Spyro got up out of his seat and started to walk off.

"Where are you going" asked Cynder.

"I'm just going to the bathroom I'll be back in a minute" said Spyro.

He make it about halfway to the bathroom when he heard the door open, "Sorry I'm late are the auditions still open?"

"_I know that voice"_ he thought as he quickly turned around. "You're-

* * *

**MUHAHAHA the evil cliffhanger just who is this guy at the door find next chapter. Also I need some cool band names because I can't think of any and I've been trying to for weeks.**

**P.S. Now you see why I wanted a lot of song requests.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hey guys thanks for all the band names and I have to say I liked them all. In fact I couldn't decide so I just did a random drawing and the new band name is............. Operation X submitted by The Wyrm Twins. Thanks for the band name and good luck with that Battle Royale story I love that movie. Hopefully this chapter will explain a few things enjoy. **

Spyro's eyes went wide as he was at the person standing in the doorway.

"Are the auditions still open" he asked?

"Glad you could make it and yes their still open" said Nate.

Spyro let out a deep growl, "You've got a lot of balls by coming here Flame." **(Bet you didn't see that coming, but then again some of you probably did.)**

"_Oh shit he's still pissed about that"_ thought Flame.

Cynder was confused, _"Why the hell would Nate bring him here?"_

Nate was starting to get worried, _"I hope Spyro is as understanding as I am."_

(Flashback a few days ago) **(The end of chapter 2)**

Nate stood at the door with a serious look, "Glad you could make it we need to talk"

Flame was standing there sweating bullets, "I swear to God I didn't-."

Nate cut him off, "Save it I know that already, come in and have a seat."

Flame walked in and took a seat in the living room. The fact that there were swords and other pointy objects hanging on the wall didn't make him anymore comfortable.

"How did you already know" Flame asked.

"You may not be the smartest person I know, but I know for a fact your not stupid enough to piss Spyro off, at least not that much" he replied.

Flame was confused, "If you knew that then why did you ask me to come here?"

Nate gave Flame a towel, "Here you look like hell, I guess Spyro must have really let you have it. And to answer your question, I wanted to get the full story."

Flame started to wipe the blood off his face, "Well about two weeks after you guys left Ember started asking me if want to go out with her. I asked if she still liked Spyro and she said that they broke up just before you guys left."

"I always knew Ember was a whore, but I figured she'd last at least two months before she started cheating" said Nate.

Flame lowered his head in shame, "This is partly my fault I should known she was just using me for the sex while Spyro wasn't there."

"Don't worry about it, this was in no way your fault and I'll get Spyro in a good mood so you can talk to him" he smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks, but what are we going to do about Ember" asked Flame?

Nate grinned, "I've got an idea for later, but for now just stay as her boyfriend."

Flame looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late, "Is that all you want you wanted to talk about?"

Nate nodded his head, "Yeah pretty much, but before you go make sure you don't tell Spyro or Ember you were here."

Flame got up and walk towards the door, "Don't worry I won't."

(Flashback end)

Nate's mind snapped back to reality when he saw Spyro charging in Flame's direction. Flame saw that Spyro was rushing towards him, but he couldn't get out of the way fast enough. He closed his eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Nate and Cynder on top of Spyro pinning him to the ground.

Nate was struggling to keep him held down, "Would you cool it, I didn't bring him here so you could beat the shit out of him."

"YOU brought him here" he said with anger in his voice.

Nate and Cynder got off him, "Yeah I did now sit down and listen to what he has to say."

Spyro got on his feet, "And if I don't."

Nate pulls out a disc and puts it in a DVD player that he conveniently brought with the instruments, "Then this might just find its way on youtube."

Everybody watched the tape and as soon as Spyro realized what was on it he pulled it out and broke it.

"Do I look like an idiot, I've got at least ten copies of that and their not all at my house" said Nate.

Spyro glared at Nate, "Fine you win, Flame you got ten minutes."

Flame told Spyro what happened after he left a year ago. Spyro was shocked to hear that Ember would do that, but after seeing what happened he knew it was probably true.

"Well now that that's over with, lets start the audition" said Nate

Flame picked up the guitar and started to play _Jordan by Buckethead _(There is no way I can describe this so just look it up on youtube).

Everybody was surprised at how well he could play. _"Nate wasn't kidding hes amazing"_ thought Cynder.

When Flame was finish he set the guitar down and said, "So what's the name of the band"

"I've been thinking about that and I think I've come up with a name" said Nate. "How does Operation X sound?"

"I like it" said Spyro.

"Me too" said Cynder.

"Same here" said Flame.

"Ok so its official we're now Operation X" said Nate "Hey Spyro remember when you sang at the bar and attracted all those people a few days ago?"

"Yeah it was just a few days ago how could I forget" said Spyro.

"Well I talked to the owner and he said the he would pay us to play there tomorrow" said Nate.

"Really that sounds great we just now came up with name and already got our first gig" said Spyro.

"Alright so I guess we'll meet back here tomorrow for practice" said Cynder.

"Sounds good to me I'm going to bed see ya guys" said Flame.

Spyro yawned, "Yeah I'm gonna go too, bye guys."

* * *

As Spyro shut his bedroom door he heard something fall off a shelf in his closet. He opened the closet and saw a photo album laying on the floor. Inside the photo album were pictures of Spyro, Nate, and Flame from 1-3 years ago. Spyro remembered all the good times they had. "I can't believe I did that, tomorrow I'm gonna apologize to him.

**Well that's chapter 6 hope you liked it please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Sorry I haven't gotten your requests in yet but I promise they will in this chapter plus more. This is going to be my longest chapter yet so enjoy.**

The next morning Spyro and the gang were back at the warehouse for practice.

"Hey guys I wrote a few new songs last night I think should play them tonight" said Nate "Spyro and Flame both going to sing one of them."

"Cool I wrote a new song too and we can use it to get back at Ember" said Flame.

Spyro was interested at this, "Let me see." Flame handed him the lyrics and he started to read it, "It's perfect, I don't any guy will want her after this."

Cynder and Nate looked at it too, "This is so much better then my idea, I think you should sing this Flame" said Nate.

"Really, shouldn't Spyro sing this I mean its his revenge not mine." said Flame.

"Think about it Flame she used you, and you know you want to do this" said Cynder.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Flame.

"And beside I wrote an Ember bashing song for Spyro too" Nate said with an evil grin.

Spyro grinned ear to ear, "Can't wait to sing those."

"Alright lets get to practicing we don't have a lot of time" said Cynder.

"She's right we have to hurry so lets get started" said Spyro.

* * *

(30 minute before showtime)

Nate was impressed with how things were going, "Alright I think that's enough practice, lets give Warfang and Ember a night they'll never forget."

"How are we going to get Ember to come to the show" said Flame?

Nate smiled, "That's where you come in, just tell her that you joined a band and you wrote a song for her and really want her to come."

"We'll carry the stuff you get the pink bitch to come" said Cynder.

"And make sure she sits in the chair with the reserved sign on it." said Nate "It's the middle seat on the front row."

"Got it I'll get her there just before showtime" said Flame.

* * *

(showtime)

"Everything ready" said Spyro

Everybody nodded they're heads.

Spyro took a deep breath, "Ok lets do this."

They all walked out on stage and the crowd of about 100 people started to cheer. Ember's eyes almost popped out her head when she saw Spyro walk out on the stage. She knew if Spyro knew she was there it could mean trouble.

Spyro grabbed the mic off the stand and points to Ember, "To start things off Flame is going sing a song he wrote for his girlfriend right there in the front row hope you like it."

Flame walked up grabbed the mic, "This one's for you Ember."

**(Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman)**

_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!_

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonight. I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go,  
But I'm gonna find out later tonight._

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_Doesn't take her long to make things right.  
But does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it_

_She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger.  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent_

_I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!_

_She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

_She's a bad, bad girlfriend.  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend._

**(song end)**

Half way through the song Ember figured out it was a set up. When she tried to get up and leave she realize she was stuck to the chair and the chair was bolted to the ground. After the song was over everybody cheered, well almost everybody.

Flame gave the mic back to Spyro, "This next song is for... well I don't want to give out any names you know who you are."

**(Heartless by Kanye West **requested by Onyxthedragon17**)**

_In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless... oh  
How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so,  
Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talking to me yo  
You need to watch the way you talking to me you know  
I mean after all the things that we been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
And yo I know of some things that you ain't told me  
__And yo I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back  
And you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend  
Well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely_

_In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless... oh  
How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so Dr. Evil  
You're bringing out a side of me that I don't know  
I decided we weren't gonna speak so why we up 3 a.m. on the phone  
Why does she be so mad at me for, homie I don't know she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up cause I already know how this thing goes,  
You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see,  
You'll never find nobody better than me_

_In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless... oh  
How could you be so heartless?_

_Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk,  
Baby lets just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
and you can't make it right  
Im gon' take off tonight  
Into the night..._

_In the night I hear 'em talk,  
The coldest story ever told,  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless... oh  
How could you be so heartless? _

**(song end)**

The crowd once again erupted into cheers as the song ended. Ember was not making any progress on getting out of the chair, so she gave up and started crying. She wasn't just crying because she was stuck in the chair she was crying because she was being humiliated and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Ok we're going to sing one more then we'll take a break" said Spyro.

**(Burn it to the ground by Nickelback **I've been planning on putting this in since the beginning**)**

**Spyro:** _Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

**Spyro and Flame:** _We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We'll go until the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh_

**Spyro:** _We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me  
Ooooohhhhh  
We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got'em lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown_

**Spyro and Flame:** _We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We'll go until the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh_

**Flame:** _Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone  
Well get you hands off of this glass, last call my ass  
Well no chains, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out_

**Spyro and Flame:** _We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We'll go until the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh_

_We're going off tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We'll go until the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

**(song end)**

"Alright we're going to take a short break so feel free to stretch your legs a little" Nate said to taunt Ember.

* * *

(backstage)

"Flame can I talk to you for a second" said Spyro.

"Sure what's up" said Flame.

Spyro noticed he still had the bruises around his neck from that night, "I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday and a few days ago."

Flame smiled, "Don't sweat it, I don't blame you for what you did, in fact I probably would have done the same thing."

"Really" said Spyro.

Flame laughed, "Yeah if I didn't know you could kick my ass."

Cynder walked up and said, "Hey its time to start the show again lets go."

Spyro smiled, "Right behind you."

* * *

(on stage)

Spyro picked up the mic and shouted to the audience, "Are you guys ready for more."

The crowd started shouting and screaming for them to play more.

"Don't worry we're only halfway through" said Spyro.

**(The day that never comes by Metallica **requested by A13jandr0169**)**

_Born to push you around  
Better just stay down  
You pull away  
He hits the flesh  
You hit the ground_

_Mouth so full of lies  
Tend to black your eyes  
Just keep them closed  
Keep praying  
Just keep waiting_

_Waiting for the one  
The day that never comes  
When you stand up  
And feel the warmth  
But the sunshine never comes, no  
No the sunshine never comes_

_Push you cross that line  
Just stay down this time  
Hide in yourself  
Crawl in yourself  
You'll have your time_

_God I'll make them pay  
Take it back one day  
I'll end this day  
I'll splatter color  
On this gray_

_Waiting for the one  
The day that never comes  
When you stand up  
And feel the warmth  
But the sunshine never comes_

_Love is a four letter word  
And never spoken here  
Love is a four letter word  
Here in the prison_

_I suffer this no longer  
I'll put an end to  
This I swear  
This I swear  
The sun will shine  
This I swear  
This I swear  
This I swear _

**(song end)**

As expected the fans started screaming for more and the band was loving every minute of it. I seemed like everybody there was having a good time, except for Ember who was still trying to get out of her seat and failing miserably.

Spyro saw that she was struggling and decided to taunt her, "Wow I'd say we have a captive audience today. Don't even think about getting up just yet we still have two to go"

**(The kids aren't alright by The Offspring** requested by A13jandr0169**)**

_When we were young the future was so bright (whoa)  
The old neighborhood was so alive (whoa)  
And every kid on the whole damn street (whoa)  
was gonna make it big in every beat._

_Now the neighborhood's cracked and torn (whoa)  
The kids are grown up but their lives are worn(whoa)  
How can one little street  
Swallow so many lives?_

_Chances thrown, nothing's free  
Longing for,used to be  
Still it's hard, hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams_

_Go!_

_Jamie had a chance, well she really did (whoa)  
Instead she dropped out and had a couple of kids (whoa)  
Mark still lives at home cause he's got no job (whoa)  
He just plays guitar, smokes a lot of pot_

_Jay committed suicide (whoa)  
Brandon OD'd and died (whoa)  
What the hell is going on?  
Cruelest dream, reality_

_Chances thrown, nothing's free  
Longing for,used to be  
Still it's hard, hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams_

_Go!_

_Chances thrown, nothing's free  
Longing for, used to be  
Still it's hard, hard to see  
Fragile lives, shattered dreams _

**(song end)**

Everybody in the band was dripping sweat from playing five songs in a hour. Ember had finally given up on getting out of the chair.

"Alright this is the last song of the night, but don't worry we might preform here again someday" said Spyro.

The audience was saddened to here that the show was getting ready to end, but at the same time they were excited to hear the last song.

**(Afterlife by Avenged sevenfold** I thought MendedDragon might enjoy this one**)**

_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
So unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

_I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be  
Arrived too early_

_And when I think of all the places I just don't belong  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far_

_I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear  
Escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on  
Far away from here_

_A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
Of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

_This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)  
So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign  
I've made up my mind_

_Give me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life_

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear  
escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on,  
far away from here_

_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
Take me back inside when the time is right_

_Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me  
I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening  
Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be  
(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)  
Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)_

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear  
escape from this afterlife_  
_'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on,  
far away from here_

_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
Take me back inside when the time is right_

**(song end)**

The crowd once again started cheering and one of the fangirls held up a sign with her phone number and said "Call me" on it.

Cynder walked up to the front of the stage and said, "Sorry girls he's taken" as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Ember's jaw hit the floor and everybody else wolf whistled.

After they broke the kiss Spyro announced, "Ok that's our show we hope you enjoyed it, goodnight everybody."

* * *

(30 minutes after the show)

Spyro, Nate, and Flame were on their way home when Spyro said, "I can't shake the feeling that we forgot something."

Nate thought for a second, "Me too, but I can't remember what it is. Hey where's Cynder?"

(Meanwhile)

Back at the bar all the lights were turn off and Ember was still stuck in the chair. As she was trying to get out she heard a noise, "Who's there?"

All of a sudden the light came on and Cynder was standing next to the light switch.

"Oh Cynder thank God help get out of this thing" said Ember.

"Wow that super glue really works" said Cynder.

"You put that on here" said Ember?

Cynder ginned, "Well it was Nate's idea, but yeah I put it on there."

Ember was furious, "YOU BITCH GET ME OFF THIS THING."

Cynder laughed, "Is that how you ask someone a favor?"

"Please get me off this thing" said Ember.

Cynder pulled out a bottle, "Don't worry I got some glue remover." She unscrewed the cap and "accidentally" spilled it all on the floor, "Oops I'm such a klutz."

Ember started crying, "Why are you picking on me."

"Isn't it obvious" said Cynder.

Tears were streaming down her face, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt him like that."

"Oh I forgive you, but I'm not the one you should be asking for forgiveness" said Cynder.

Ember stopped crying, but she didn't say anything.

Cynder smiled, "I got some more glue remover at home I'll bring it by.....tomorrow."

"TOMORROW" shouted Ember.

"Maybe" Cynder finished. "Until I get back I want you to think really hard about what you did" said Cynder.

As Cynder left the building she turned the lights out and closed the door leaving Ember in total darkness.

"Help"

"Anybody"

"I gotta pee"

* * *

**Wow 3,300 words in two nights that's a new record for me I think I might have put in too many songs, oh well. I only had two nights to write this because I have so much work to do, I'll still try my best to write whenever I can. I hope you enjoyed this please send in the reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm back with a new chapter and we are approaching a very important part in the story so enjoy.**

Its been a month since their show at the bar and they were bored out of their minds. They had come up with dozens of songs, Spyro even learned how to play guitar, but they didn't have anywhere to play. Spyro, Flame, and Nate were practicing when all of a sudden Cynder came bursting through the door with a piece of a paper in her hand. Cynder looked like she was out of breath and ready to pass out.

"Hey..check...this...out" she panted as handed Spyro the piece of paper.

"Battle of the bands one week from today" he read out loud.

"Sweet that's just what we need" said Flame.

"I know I was starting to get bored, the only interesting thing that's happened all week is when I pranked Spyro a few days ago." said Nate.

(flashback 3 days ago)

Nate just finished setting up his trap and was double checking to make sure everything was set up right.

Flame who was standing a few feet away asked, "What are you doing?"

Nate smiled, "Setting a trap for Spyro."

"You know he's gonna be pissed right" said Flame.

"He'll get over it" said Nate.

Flame looked curiously at the trap, "What is this thing supposed to do?"

Nate just grinned, "You'll see"

Not a moment later they heard Spyro approaching the door. When he opened the door the trap was sprung, a sandbag attached to a rope hanging from the ceiling came flying at him at full speed. Spyro saw it coming at him, but by the time he did it was too late, the sandbag hit its mark in the worst spot possible.

"SON OF A BITCH" said screamed in pain as he was covering his jewels and then glared at both of them.

Flame and Nate immediately pointed at each other, "He did it."

(flashback end)

Spyro just smirked, "You just wait I'll get you back for that."

Nate laughed, "I guess I'll be waiting awhile then." he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh believe me you won't have to wait long, in fact you should start to feel it in 3,2,1" said Spyro.

As soon as he said, "one" Nate's stomach started gargling violently.

"Let me guess you put laxatives in my drink" said Nate.

Spyro grinned evilly, "You wish." Spyro hands him a small trash can, "You may want this."

Nate looks at him confused and then he realizes why when he started feeling very nauseous and then without warning he puked. Luckily he managed to grab the trash can just in time. The vomiting continued for about ten minutes and then finally stopped.

"Having fun" Spyro said trying his best not to laugh.

Nate glared at him, "Fuck you."

"What did you put in it" said Flame?

"Ipecac, it's made to induce vomiting" said Spyro.

"Why would anybody use that" said Flame.

"In case you accidentally swallow something poisonous" said Spyro.

"Uh aren't you forgetting something" said Cynder.

"Oh that's right it says here the top prize is $10,000" said Spyro.

"We could definitely win that" said Nate.

Spyro started to look over the rules, "The rules say there are two round in the first one we need to play five song and the two finalists are picked by a group of judges. Then in the final round we just need to play one song and the winner is picked by the audience."

"Cool I've been wanting to try out this new song I wrote." said Nate.

"Let me see it" said Cynder.

Nate hands her the lyrics and she begins to read over it. When she finished reading it she handed it to Spyro and said, "Are you sure they allow songs like this?"

Spyro looked over it and said, "I don't know, but lets play it one time and then we'll decide."

Everybody grabbed their instrument and started to play

**Undead by Hollywood undead** (I'm going to warn you guys this song is pretty rough if anybody is offended by this (except for the flamers it is my intention to offend you) then I am sorry. This one goes out to off of you flamers who have nothing better to do then to make other people feel like shit. We have told you nicely to keep your smartass comments to yourself, but you still won't listen. I've seen a lot of authors give up writing because of people like you a lot of good authors too(not a whole lot here but a lot in other places) .)

_All: Undead!_

_Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!  
Undead!_

Spyro:_ You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so lets fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)_

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so lets fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.

Nate:_ When I see that motherfucker writin' on the wall  
When you see, J-3-T,  
Thirty deep he's down to brawl. Fuck those haters I see,  
Cause I hate that you breathe,  
I see you duck,  
You little punk,  
You little fucking disease,  
I got H.U. tatted on the front of my arm,  
Boulevard,  
Brass knuckles in the back of the car,  
Cause we drunk drive Cadillacs- we never go far,  
but when you see us motherfuckers,  
Better know who we are._

I got one thing to say to punks ass who hate,  
muthafucker You better watch what you say.  
From these industry fucks,  
To these faggot ass punks,  
You don't know what it takes,  
To get this motherfucking truck.

I'm already loud maybe,  
It's a little too late,  
Johnny's taking hands up, with all the faggots who hate,  
Cause I'm god motherfucker and there's a price to pay,  
Yeah, I'm a god motherfucker and it's judgement day!  
_  
__(Undead!)  
_Spyro:_ You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so lets fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,_  
_'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)_

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so lets fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.

Nate:_ I'm getting used to this nuisance,  
And all the fags badmouthed this music,  
How fuckin' stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this,  
You cowards can't, you never will, don't even try to pursue it.  
I took the chance, I played the bill, I nearly died for this music._

You make me wanna run around, pulling my guns out and shit,  
Your tempting me to run my mouth, call you out on this bitch!  
How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this?  
You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge,

What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?  
What? You think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit?  
Bitch. I've been working at this ever , since I was a kid,  
I played a million empty shows to only family and friends.

What kind of person get disembandoned and deserves to get big?  
I hate to be that person when my verse comes out of the kid's lips.  
This is as worse as it gets.  
This verse is over, I quit.  
Signed Charlie scene on your girlfriend's tits.

(Undead!)  
Spyro:_ You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)_

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.

Nate:_ White boys with tattoos,  
__We are pointing right at you,  
__We are breaking everything, r-rowdy like a classroom,  
Pack of wolves,  
'Cause we don't follow the rules,  
__And when you're running your mouth,  
Our razor blades come out,_

Why you always pressin?  
You know I'm never stressing,  
With fucking DMS,  
J-Johny to my left,  
Got Phantom and the rest,  
Who are down to by the west,  
I grew up by drive-by's and L.A gang signs,

So what the fuck do you know about being a gangsta?  
What the fuck do you know about being in danger?  
You ain't doing this, so you know you're just talking shit.  
Mad at all of us because every song's a fucking hit.

(Undead!)  
Spyro:_ You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.  
(Undead!)_

(Undead!)  
You better get up out the way,  
Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,  
Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,  
'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway.

Nate:_ Motherfucking time to ride, (ride,) (Undead!)  
See you drop when we drive by, (by) (Undead!)  
Motherfucking time to ride, (ride,) (Undead!)  
Watch you fucker's just die, (die) (Undead!) _

**(song end)**

"Somehow I don't think they're going to let us play that song" said Cynder.

Nate laughed, "I think your right."

"We've got plenty of songs to choose from" said Flame.

"We have a week to practice so lets get started." said Spyro.

**A.N. Finally I got this one done, I'm sorry I couldn't finish this sooner. From now on I will try to update at least once a week (can't make any promises). It's really not this that I had a hard time coming up with, it's the two new OC's that I'm trying to think up. One of them I'm done with I've already got a full description written out. It's the other one I'm having trouble with I can't come up with a name, I am terrible with names. All I know is it's going to be a female OC, a white dragoness. If I could come up with a name I'm sure I could come up with the rest. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Good news everybody the new chapter is here, and 2 new OCs with it. (Well technically 3 I made one of them by accident but he doesn't play a major role in this story.) If your wondering why this chapter is late it's because I got Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 for ps3 just after I posted my last chapter and I've already beat it on veteran and got 81% of the trophies if you want my psn name just PM me and I'll tell you and also tell me yours so I'll know who you are. And one more thing (this is very important) if you message me on psn DO NOT mention ANYTHING about fanfiction because my parents and siblings have no idea that I read or write it and I prefer to keep it that way. I've kept this a secret for over two years now and I have my reasons for doing so. I use dual layered encryption on all the chapters saved on my computer to keep my nosy sisters out. I've even set up an alternate email just for this. I know it sounds like I'm paranoid, but trust me it's best if I keep this a secret. Ok that's enough out of me here's chapter 9 I hope you like it.**

After a long week of practicing, it was finally time for the battle of the bands. They followed the direction on the flyer which led them to a huge coliseum. The sign on the front said, "Battle of the band tonight" and under that it said, "sold out."

"When did this get here" Spyro wondered?

"They built it while you guys were gone" said Flame.

"It only took them a year to build this thing, that was fast" Nate said still amazed at its size. "That looks like it could seat 100,000 people easy."

"125,000 to be exact" they the guy at the entrance say.

"Wow that's a lot of people" said Spyro.

The guy was a blue dragon, he was a little taller than they were, and he looked around 30 years old. He was also very muscular and looked like he could rip you in half if you pissed him off.

"I'm Vincent the owner of this coliseum are you here to register?"

"Yeah we're here to win that $10,000" Nate said enthusiastically.

The man laughed and said, "Here to win huh, I like your spirit kid."

"Hey my names Nate and I'm not a kid, I'm 18 years old."

"Yeah well I'm 42 so I'm more than twice your age and if your wanting to register my daughters inside she handles all the registrations."

Nate was about to say something when Spyro covered his mouth and said, "Thanks it was nice meeting you."

When they got inside they saw a white dragoness around their age signing a stack of paper.

Spyro walked up to the counter and said, "Hi we're here to register for the show."

She reached underneath the desk and pulled out a registration form, "Just fill out this form and you all need to sign it."

After they all signed the form everyone except Nate left the desk. They got about 30 feet before they realize Nate was still at the desk. When they looked back they saw him talking to the girl at the desk.

"What is he doing" said Cynder.

Spyro laughed, "Knowing him probably terrorizing that poor girl she goes on a date with him."

Cynder laughed as well, "That poor girl."

"Come on lets go get everything ready" said Flame

Meanwhile Nate was doing just as Spyro said and so far all he got was her name, "Yuka".

"Come on please" he begged.

Yuka was starting to get annoyed, "I already told you I'm busy"

"So maybe later then" Nate replied.

She sighed in defeat, "I tell you what if you win, I'll got on a date with you."

Nate's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes really, but only if you win"

"Don't worry I will, see ya later" Nate said as he went to meet up with Spyro.

After he was gone she said, "Thank God he's gone now I can get back to work." Then she realized something, "Wait a minute if he wins then I have to go on date with him, but I seriously doubt that will happen."

When Nate got back backstage Spyro walked up and said, "How did it go?"

"She said she'll go out with me if we win" he said with a smile.

Spyro laughed, "I guess we'll have to win then."

"Hey guys the shows starting" said Cynder.

The audience cheered as they saw the announcer walk out on stage.

The announcer grabbed the mic and said, " Hello everybody and welcome to the 5th annual battle of the bands. Today we have five bands all with the same goal in mind, to win that $10,000 grand prize. This is the first time ever that this has been hosted in Warfang and thanks to this new coliseum we can seat everybody comfortably. Most of you know the rules and for those you don't here they are. Each band must play five songs in the first round and then a group of judges will decide which two bands get to move on to the next round. After that they will play one more song and then you guys get to pick the winner. When it comes time to vote you will use the remote attached to the side of your seat. Once everybody votes, the votes will be tallied and that will decide our winner. Ok so now that you know the rules lets get started shall we. Our first band of the night is...(couldn't think of enough songs or band names and plus I wanted to keep this as short as possible so lets just skip to the good part)"

After about two hours the fourth band was on their final song.

"Wow these guys are good" said Spyro.

"Yeah, but I guess we'll just have to do better" said Nate.

"Looks like they're starting their last song" said Flame.

**(Brass Monkey by the Beastie Boys **(I really wanted to put this in here but I couldn't have Spyro and them sing it. So I tried it this way.)**)**

_Brass Monkey - that funky Monkey  
Brass Monkey - junkie  
That funky Monkey_

Got this dance that's more than real  
Drink Brass Monkey - here's how you feel  
Put your left leg down - your right leg up  
Tilt your head back - let's finish the cup  
M.C.A. with the bottle - D. rocks the can  
Adrock gets nice with Charlie Chan  
We're offered Moet - we don't mind Chivas  
Wherever we go with bring the Monkey with us  
Adrock drinks three - Mike D. is D.  
Double R. foots the bill most definitely  
I drink Brass Monkey and I rock well  
I got a Castle in Brooklyn - that's where I dwell

Brass Monkey - that funky Monkey  
Brass Monkey - junkie  
That funky Monkey

Cause I drink it anytime - and anyplace  
When it's time to get Ill - I pour it on my face  
Monkey tastes Def when you pour it on ice  
Come on y'all it's time to get nice  
Coolin' by the lockers getting kind of funky  
Me and the crew - we're drinking Brass Monkey  
This girl walked by - she gave me the eye  
I reached in the locker - grabbed the Spanish Fly  
I put it with the Monkey - mixed it in the cup  
Went over to the girl, "Yo baby, what's up?"  
I offered her a sip - the girl she gave me lip  
It did begin the stuff wore in and now she's on my tip

Brass Monkey - that funky Monkey  
Brass Monkey - junkie  
That funky Monkey

Step up to the bar - put the girl down  
She takes a big gulp and slaps it around  
Take a sip - you can do it - you get right to it  
We had a case in the place and we went right through it  
You got a dry Martini - thinking you're cool  
I'll take your place at the bar - I smack you off your stool  
I'll down a '40 dog" in a single gulp  
And if you got beef you'll get beat to a pulp  
Monkey and parties and reelin' and rockin'  
Def, def - girls, girls - all y'all jockin'  
The song and dance keeping you in a trance  
If you don't buy my record I got my advance  
I drink it - I think it - I see it - I be it  
I love Brass Monkey but I won't give D. it  
We got the bottle - you got the cup  
Come on everybody let's get ffffff

Brass Monkey - that funky Monkey  
Brass Monkey - junkie  
That funky Monkey 

_Brass Monkey - that funky Monkey  
Brass Monkey - junkie  
That funky Monkey _

**(Song end)**

The erupted into cheers as they walked backstage and the announcer came back out.

"For the final performance of this round please give it up for Operation X."

The crowd went wild as everybody walked out on stage and began playing their first song.

**(I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin)**

_Fall!_

Now The dark begins to rise  
Save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I Will Not Bow, I Will Not Break  
I Will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall!

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away

You're right!

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake  
I will shut the world away

Fall! 

**(Song End)**

* * *

Yuka was not having a good day, first her boyfriend dumped her for some unknown reason, then her dad asked her to handle registrations for the show, and to top it all off some annoying red dragon kept trying to her to go out with him when she clearly wasn't in the mood. After hours of constant paperwork Yuka got it all finish and decided to go watch the show. She managed to get out there just in time for the final band. Then she realized that the guitarist was the guy who was bugging the crap out of her earlier. She was really hoping that he didn't notice her, but unfortunately for her, he did.

* * *

After they just finish their first song Nate noticed Yuka in the front row. He then walked up to Spyro and whispered something in his ear. Spyro smiled and traded instruments with him and went back to tell the other of what Nate had in mind. Nate point toward Yuka and said, "This next song is for that hot white dragoness in the front row."

**(Paralyzer by Finger Eleven**(I swear this is the only time I'll ever play the same song twice.)**)**

_hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

We'll I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you 

**(Song end)**

Nate handed the mic back to Spyro and said, "Thanks for letting me use your song"

"No problem."

* * *

Yuka was amazed at how well he could sing and thought to herself, "_Maybe he can win this. Maybe a date with him wouldn't be that bad, he seems like a nice guy, just a little annoying."_

* * *

Spyro handed Nate his guitar back as they prepared for their next song.

**(Land of Confusion by Disturbed)**

_I must have dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street_

Now, did you read the news today?  
They say the danger has gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
They're burning into the night

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
_And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is the land of confusion?_

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

Oh, superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow?  
The men of steel, I hate these men of power  
I'm losing control by the hour

This is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go around  
_Tell me why this is the land of confusion_

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in

I remember long ago  
When the sun was shining  
And all the stars were bright all through the night  
In the wake of this madness, as I held you tight  
So long ago

I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know we'll never keep

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go round  
Can't you see this is the land of confusion?

Now, this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for

This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to. 

**(Song end)**

After hearing that song the judges were impressed and apparently so was the crowd. Even though they still had two songs left to go the judges were pretty that they had made up their minds.

**(Headstrong by Trapt)**

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
A different motive in your eyes  
And now I'm out, see you later_

I see your fantasy  
You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well, now that's over

I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest, your first impression's  
Got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you get through  
Every night, well, now that's over

I see your fantasy  
You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
Well, now that's over

I see your motives inside  
Decisions to hide

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong

Where you belong?  
(I can't give everything away)  
This is not where you belong  
(I won't give everything away)

I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about  
Your motives inside and your decision to hide

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
And this is not where you belong

Where you belong?  
This is not were you belong  
(I can't give everything away)  
This is not were you belong  
(I won't give everything away)  
This is not were you belong 

**(Song end)**

When they were finished with that song Spyro started talking to the crowd, "It looks like you guys are ready for one more song." The crowd cheer wanting them to play more.

**(The Faint of Heart by Coheed and Cambria**(Some of you have probably never heard of these guys, but trust me they're awesome.)**)**

_With the worries that I'd give her in they told the worst of me  
My wanting just to hold her head in my arms and feel her breathe.  
No I'm not going to give you what you want so if you please  
The sin that shapes your voice carries my ears this new disease_

Did somebody take your tongue?  
In worries of the words that you couldn't say,  
That you couldn't save them from.  
But I don't want to sleep without.  
So I bid to you goodnight,  
Tonight sleep tight my love.

The anxious through the calming storm,  
You'll sit as you pray for rain.  
I'll touch if you ask me to but how is up to you.  
No I'm not going to let you get up if you struggle willingly.  
I'll savor all your form to show you how and where I bleed.

Did somebody take your tongue?  
In worries of the words that you couldn't say,  
That you couldn't save them from.  
But I don't want to sleep without.  
So I bid to you goodnight,  
Tonight sleep tight my love.

You were so well behaved,  
As you watched and made your way  
This kiss for you engraved  
This shift and spread your legs  
You were so well behaved  
You were so well...  
Who taught these tricks that make...  
You were so well behaved.

If the world stops turning girl,  
You better not stop when I say...  
And there ain't nothing you could calm me down.  
If the ground starts parting through the silence and the walk of the dead,  
Everything here dies alone...

But I'm not quite sure what you've been told on labour day...  
I'm not starting with you but the faint of heart.

But I'm not quite sure what this unfolds... on labour day...  
I'm not starting with you but the faint of heart.

Did somebody take your tongue?  
In worries of the words that you couldn't say,  
That you wouldn't save them from.  
But I don't want to sleep without.  
So I bid to you goodnight,  
Tonight sleep tight my love.

Did somebody take your tongue?  
In worries of the words that you couldn't say,  
That you wouldn't save them from.  
But I don't want to sleep without.  
So I bid to you goodnight,  
Tonight sleep tight my love. 

**(Song end)**

The crowd once again started cheering as the announcer came back out on stage. Spyro handed the mic to announcer and the announcer said, "I need of the bands to come back out on stage."

Once everybody was present the announcer said, "Have the judges made decision yet."

One of the judges stood up and said, "We have, the two finalists are Vergil and the Knights of Darkness, and Operation X."

Cynder froze up at the sound of that name, "_It can't be._"

**Well that's all for this chapter I'll put Yuka's description in my profile soon whenever I get it finished and put Vergil's up after the next chapter. I can't believe I didn't get any song requests for this chapter I mean come on 5 songs that should have been good hint, oh well. I already have the last song set in stone, however I will do an encore song in case anyone wants to make a request. Some of you may have noticed that I changed my pen name to outlaw00000 the reason for is because it sounds better.**

**Outlaw00000's to do list (I don't know why the hell I put this here)**

**come up with two new OCs. "check"**

**write chapter 9 "check"**

**kick ass on MW2 "double check"**

**come up with a cool catch phrase "in progress"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok in this chapter I will introduce my second OC. When I was making this OC I wanted to make the most insane, twisted, and fucked up in the head OC ever I hope you like him. If you want to use him or any of my OCs your more than welcome to, just make sure you give me credit that's all I ask. I also want to thank everybody who submitted a request they're all awesome and to all the reviewers who kept me going thank you and here's chapter 10 hope you like it.**

"_It can't be he's supposed to be dead" _Cynder thought as stared at Vergil like she was looking at Satan himself. Vergil happened to notice her and just gave her a sadistic grin. She felt like throwing up she was so scared, _"Oh shit he saw me."_

Spyro saw that Cynder was scared, "Hey Cynder are you ok?" She didn't even seem to hear him.

"Cynder" he called out once again, and this time she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh I'm sorry what were you saying."

Spyro looked at her curiously, "Are you ok, you seem like your scared of something?"

"Oh it's nothing I'm fine" she tried to reassure him.

Spyro wasn't buying it, "Cynder you know you can tell me anything."

She let out a deep sigh, "I'll tell you after this is over I promise."

The announcer started speaking again, "The we're going to take a 30 minute break to let the contestants rest so if you want get something to eat or go to the bathroom now's the time to do it."

The finalists went backstage to rest up and some of the people left to get something to eat. Spyro, Cynder, Nate, and Flame were all debating over which song they were going to play for the finals when Vergil approached them.

"Well if it isn't Cynder haven't seen you in quite awhile what's it been 8 years now."

Cynder was once again scared out of her mind, "W-what are you doing here Vergil?"

"So you remembered my name, I'm honored." he said with an evil laugh.

"Who are you?" said Spyro.

"The name's Vergil and I'm guessing you must be Spyro the one killed Malefor 5 years ago."

"How do you know Cynder?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll drop out of this competition right now" said Vergil as he started to walk away.

"Something isn't right about this guy I can feel it" said Nate.

"Yeah what a prick" said Flame.

"No I didn't mean like that"

"I guess I should explain because I'm pretty sure this will involve all of you" said Cynder.

"What do you mean it'll involve all of us" asked Flame.

Cynder began to explain, "Well I'll start from the beginning. I met him back when I was working for Malefor, he was apart of Malefor's special ops mainly used for assassinations. When I first met him we became friends I guess you could say. Until one day we were both sent on a mission to destroy some village. That's when I saw what he was really like, a psychopath he didn't just kill everybody he tortured them just to hear them scream like he got some sort of sick pleasure out of it. He was so strong, nobody could stop him maybe not even Malefor could have. He didn't just torture the men it was also women and children. He would mortally wound them and just fuckin laugh at them while he watched them scream in pain as they bleed to death. After that I was terrified of him. The reason I've never brought this up is because he was sent on a mission one day and never came back and we assumed he was dead. This happened shortly before Spyro freed me from Malefor's control which is why you've never seen him."

"So let me get this straight, There's some fucked up nutjob who wants us to throw the competition and if we don't he's going to try and kill us" said Nate.

"Yeah it seems that way, so what do you guys think should we throw the competition" said Cynder.

"The way you described this guy what makes you think he won't kill us even if we do forfeit, so either way we're going to have to fight him so I say lets stay in" said Nate.

"I'm with him on this one" said Spyro.

"No way I'm quitting." said Flame.

Cynder smiled, "So it looks like we're staying in, and it looks like the show is starting again and it's Vergil's turn."

They all turned their attention to the big screen television that was backstage displaying the performances.

**(Riot by Three Days Grace **submitted by Spyro 1337)

_If you feel so empty  
So used so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot 

**(Song End)**

"He may be a psychopath, but he sure can sing" said Flame.

"I still think Spyro's better" said Cynder.

"Thanks Cynder."

Nate grabbed his guitar, "Looks like it's time for the real show to begin."

When they got on stage it was clear that everybody was happy to see them

"It looks like you guys are happy to see us, don't worry we saved the best song for last"

**(Revolution Deathsquad by Dragonforce** (My favorite band of all time and one of my favorite songs)**)**

_Flying over darkened skies the battle will call  
Distant angels crying from the eye of the storm  
And the world falls under the starlight  
Shining from heavens below_

Long years of pain and sorrow searching for more  
Cry for the touch of angels never before  
And the stars fall on the horizon  
Onwards and up through the pain

Ride the wind and fight the demon, steel shining bright  
Standing together forever onwards, flames burning strong

Hot wind in hell of pain and sorrow now and never onwards  
We stare into the dawn of a new world

Cry out for the fallen heroes lost in time ago  
In our minds they still belong  
When the sands of time are gone!

Rise over shadow mountains blazing with power!  
Crossing valleys, endless tears, in unity we stand  
Far and wide across the land, the victory is ours  
On towards the gates of reason  
Fight for the truth and the freedom Gloria!

Searching through the memories to open the door  
Living on the edge of life like never before  
And the ground chant under the moonlight  
Facing their fears all the same

Heavens fear now open wide and up for the call  
All in stark reality the angels will fall  
And the world cries out for the silence  
Lost in the voices unknown

Blinded by the force of evil, cries into the night  
Never before have they seen the darkness now they are all gone  
Out from the shadows storming on the wings of revelations  
Your soul will feel no mercy come the dawn

Hold on for the morning after never to let go  
In the fire's burning strong  
When the tides of time roll on

Rise over shadow mountains blazing with power!  
Crossing valleys, endless tears, in unity we stand  
Far and wide across the land, the victory is ours  
On towards the gates of reason  
Fight for the truth and the fate of Gloria!

Cry out for the fallen heroes lost some time ago  
In our minds they still live on  
When the sands of time are gone!

Rise over shadow mountains blazing with power!  
Crossing valleys, endless tears, in unity we stand  
Far and wide across the land, the victory is ours  
On towards the gates of reason  
Fight for the truth and the fate of Gloria!

**(Song End)**

When they finished the song the announcer came on stage and said, "Alright you've seen the performances and now it's time for you to decide the winner so pick up the remote attached to the side of your seat and vote for who you thought was the best." Everybody picked up a remote and started to vote.

* * *

Meanwhile Yuka was trying to decide on who to vote for, "_Well I guess it really doesn't matter who I vote for. I mean there's so many people here whoever wins will probably win by at least 100 votes so I'll vote for..."_ she thinks as she pushes the button for Operation X.

* * *

After only five minutes the votes were counted and the announcer was handed an envelope, "And the winner of the $10,000 by only one vote is....... Operation X."

The crowd cheer and Nate literally started dancing. After a few minutes the crowd settled down but Nate was still dancing like an idiot. Finally Spyro whispered, "Uh Nate your making yourself look like a dumbass in front of thousands of people."

Nate immediately stopped and looked around, he saw that everybody was staring at him.

The announcer coughed to get everybody's attention, "Anyway here's the $10,000 grand prize what are you going to do now?"

"How about we sing one more song if that's ok everybody" said Spyro.

"I don't know what do you guys think" said the announcer

The audience started shouting, "Encore encore encore" over and over again.

"It seems the audience has spoken, we're going to play one more."

**(Trail of Broken Hearts by Dragonforce **submitted by The Essence of White and Gold**)**

_Here we are, far beyond the distant sky  
I've seen all the world and how the story will be over  
Through the snow and tainted mountains we have climbed  
Now we have found the light that guides us over  
Through the falling rain we've travelled far and wide  
And through the blackest darkness, stars above shining bright_

Through the sun and winter rain will fall  
All our lives we all were waiting for a sign to call  
We're walking hand in hand in dreams of endless time  
How do we know when we will leave this life behind?

Stare at life through eyes of mine  
The hate, the fear and the pain  
There's a feeling held deep inside  
When life you live is in vain  
(Life you live is in vain!)

Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday  
We close our eyes to see the light of brighter days  
And all alone we'll be where time can never heal  
With the trail of broken hearts flying free

Once again we walk this lonely road  
There are times that we were wading through the rain and cold  
We're lost in memories of what we left behind  
Relive the dreams, the endless screams of pain inside

Lives are filled with emptiness  
The fear returns once again  
Searching endlessly, now we will see  
Drown your mind in the pain  
(Drown your mind in the pain!)

Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday  
We close our eyes to see the light of brighter days  
And all alone we'll be where time can never heal  
With the trail of broken hearts flying free

The last temptation will be all that's left for me  
When I see those tears you cry  
When I hear those lies you lie  
When I feel all creation now falling down on me  
Is this the reason to be?

(Nate and Flame Guitar Solo)

Fly away down the lonely roads of yesterday  
We close our eyes to see the light of brighter days  
And all alone we'll be where time can never heal  
With the trail of broken hearts flying free  
The trail of broken hearts flying free

**(Song End)**

The announcer said, "That's all for this year, be sure to come back next year and see who wins goodnight everybody."

* * *

Yuka couldn't believe it the whole thing was won by a single vote and she could have very easily pick the winner. _"You have got to be shitting me. I guess should go congratulate him" _she thought as started to walk backstage.

* * *

As everybody was packing things up they saw a glow at the end of the hallway getting brighter and brighter. As it got closer they realized it was Sparx and his parents.

"Hey Spyro you didn't tell me you were in a band" said Sparx.

"Sorry I've been busy lately."

"To busy to come and see us" said Nina?

"Sorry mom I'll try to visit more often" said Spyro.

"We've been worried sick about you and we haven't seen you since you left for war" said Flash.

"I'm sorry after I got back things just kinda went down hill" said Spyro

After 30 minutes of explaining Sparx said, "So let me get this straight Ember cheated on you, your in a band, and your going out with the she devil."

Cynder who was on the other side of the room packing up her drums screamed, "I HEARD THAT."

"Stop calling her that she's not like that anymore" said Spyro.

* * *

Meanwhile Nate was packing up his stuff when he heard someone behind him. He turned around to see that it was Yuka, "Hey Yuka did you enjoy the show."

"Yeah I did that's why I came back here to congratulate you."

"Thanks, and about the date, I saw that you were kinda stressed so if you don't want to go I understand."

Yuka was shocked to hear that he wasn't forcing her to go and that he actually cared about what she wanted. "How about you pick me up at about 3:00 PM here's my address" shes says as she hands him a piece of paper.

"Wait you actually want to go."

"Sure why not you seem like an interesting guy and I've got nothing else to do."

"Don't worry it'll be a date you'll never forget."

Yuka laughed, "I hope you mean that in a good way."

"I do trust me it'll be fun. So I guess see you at three then."

"See you then." Yuka said as started to head home.

* * *

**(This just suddenly popped into my head and I couldn't help but write it down.)**

Spyro, Nate and Flame were on their way home after they dropped Cynder off at her house.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow" wondered Flame?

"I got a hot date tomorrow" said Nate.

"Same here" said Spyro.

"Dammit now I'm the only one who's single."

Nate stopped and said, "Do you hear something?"

They all stopped and listened for the sound. It sounded like a faint screaming noise getting louder and louder. They all turned around to see a mob of fangirls quickly approaching.

"OH SHIT RUN" they said in unison.

"Lets try and lose them in that alley" said Spyro.

They darted into the alleyway only to find that it was a dead end. Spyro quickly jumped into a dumpster and Flame hid inside of a cardboard box. Unfortunately there was no where left to hide as the fangirls rounded to corner Nate tried to climb up the fire escape, but it was too late they grabbed his tail and pulled him to the ground. Meanwhile Spyro and Flame were to scared to do anything about it. After about 30 minutes Spyro peeked out of the dumpster to see that the fangirls were gone and Nate was unconscious on the ground. Spyro and Flame climbed out of their hiding places to see Nate covered in lipstick kiss marks. "Uh Nate are you ok" said Spyro?

Nate suddenly regained consciousness and saw what he was covered in, "What the hell did I just get laid.**(When ever you see a something underlined that means I got that line from something else like a movie, tv show, anime, etc. This will be a contest to see who can guess what I got it from and who said it. You can submit you answers in a review or PM. If nobody can guess it by next chapter I'll give you a hint.)**"

Flame laughed, "Yep he's ok."

**Wow that chapter was fun to write if I didn't use your song this chapter don't worry I've written them all down and I will use them in later chapters. This will be the last big show all the chapters ****after this will have 2-3 songs maybe 4 (If they have any at all). I'm trying to put a little more story into it. I was originally going to only use one request for this chapter but since I got so many I used two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please press the big shiny button below, come on you know you want to.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Sorry about not updating sooner the last week has been kinda hectic. The first part of the chapter seems kinda retarded but it's just one of those random things that popped into my head and wouldn't shut up until I wrote it down. I also put I guess you could say a mild lemon in here I really don't know if it's enough to be considered one or not anyway here's chapter 11 hope you like it.**

The next day Nate had just arrived at Yuka's house, _"I hope she likes what I have planned" _He thought to himself as he knocked on the door. When the door opened it wasn't Yuka at the door, it was her father Vincent.

"I knew my daughter had a date tonight, but I never would have guessed it would be with you."

"I guess I'm just full of surprises today."

Vincent laughed, "Come on in Yuka's still getting ready and I need to talk to you for a minute."

As Nate walked into the house he noticed that it wasn't as big as he thought it would be, but it was still a nice house. _"I thought with him being the owner of that coliseum they would be rich or something but I guess not." _As they both sat down on the couch he asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"A couple of things actually, first of all I wanted you to know that if you hurt my daughter in any way I'll mount your head above my fireplace" he said while pointing to an empty mount hanging above the fireplace.

Nate was completely unfazed by this, "You won't have to worry about that."

Vincent was a little surprised by this, "That's odd I've said that to everyone that Yuka's has dated and your the only one to not shit yourself, I must be losing my touch."

"The reason I wasn't intimidated is because I have no intentions of hurting your daughter. If I did I would running for my life right now."

Vincent laughed, "Well that's one less thing I have to worry about. You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago, but never mind that now there's one more thing I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"About 3 months ago Yuka's mother passed away that's why she's been so stressed. She's starting to recover, but it could be a little while before she's back to her old self."

"I know the feeling, my father died about 5 years ago, but I've put the past behind me now."

After a few more minutes Yuka was ready to go as she walked into the living room she noticed Nate and her father talking, _"This can't be good."_

But then she saw that they were laughing, as she walked further into the room Nate saw her and said, "Hey Yuka you ready to go?"

"Yeah, has my dad been trying to scare you?"

Vincent laughed, "I tried but I just can't seen to scare this one."

Yuka sighed, "I really wish would stop that you've already scared off almost every guy who's tried to date me."

"Ok I'll stop you two have fun, and Nate remember what I said" he said pointing towards the fireplace.

"DAD!!!!" she yelled.

Nate smiled, "Don't worry I'll bring her back safe and sound."

After they left the house Yuka asked, "Where are we going dinner, a movie, or something like that?"

"I was going to take you to dinner later, but first I wanted to do something that no one has probably done for a date."

Yuka was starting to get curious, "And what might that be?"

"You'll see."

They walked for another 30 minutes until finally they were about half a mile outside of Warfang. "What are we doing out here" asked Yuka?

Nate walks over to a microwave that was sitting on a rock, "This is what we're doing out here."

Yuka was really confused, "A microwave? What are we going to do with a microwave make a bowl of soup or something?"

Nate opens the microwave door and there were 6 sticks of dynamite inside, "Nope we're gonna blow it up."

"It just can't be a normal date with you can it."

"Not a chance."

"Your going to blow up your microwave, that's a waste why would you want do that?"

"Well it's not exactly my microwave."

"Well if it's not yours then whose is it?"

"Nobody important."

* * *

Meanwhile Ember was just getting home from yet another failed job interview. As she was opening the door she noticed it was unlocked, "That's weird I know I locked this door." She stepped inside the kitchen and grabbed a can of soup as she went to put it in the microwave she noticed that it wasn't there, but instead there was a cardboard box drawn on with permanent marker to look like a microwave, poorly drawn at that. "I've been robbed by a bad artist." Upon further inspection she also found that her blender, mixer, and some of her other kitchen appliances were missing too, "You have got to be shitting me." **(I love giving her hell.)**

* * *

"So he just gave you his microwave to blow up?"

"Yeah he said it didn't work anyway" he lied.

"So why are we doing this again."

"It's fun haven't you ever blown something up before."

"No."

Nate hands her the detonator, "Well here's your chance."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't want to."

Nate thinks for a minute then suddenly an idea pops in his head, "Ok if your scared then I guess we can do something else."

"I'm not scared I just want to do it."

"It's ok it's nothing to be ashamed of, we're all scared of something."

"I'M NOT SCARED" she yelled.

Nate smiled, "Prove it."

"Fine."

Yuka pushed the detonator and the explosives went off sending pieces of the microwave in different directions. She had never seen an explosion up close before and she had to admit, it was fun.

Yuka saw that Nate was smiling, "You set me up didn't you."

"Yeah, but it was fun wasn't it."

"Yeah I guess it was."

"Wanna blow something else up?"

"Sure why not."

* * *

(**With Spyro)**

Spyro was on his way to the warehouse after he realized he forgot something there, as he was opening the door he heard somebody singing. He slowly opened the door to see that it was Cynder singing with tears running down her face.

**(Sparkling Angel by Within Temptation** requested by xXMaleforXx**)**

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end. 

**(Song End)**

After she stopped singing Spyro walked up to her and said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she said sobbing.

"Cynder you shouldn't keep things bottled up, if your upset about something you need to let it out."

"I know it's just, I can't."

"It's about Vergil isn't it."

She just nodded.

"Please Cynder just tell me what it is you know I won't let him hurt you."

"Ok when I was telling you about how I know him I didn't exactly tell you the whole story."

_(Flashback 8 years ago just after the attack on the village)_

They had just gotten back from the mission Cynder was trying to avoid Vergil at all costs, after what she saw she was scared that he was going to kill her. She went to her room to try and get her head together and as she sat down on her bed she noticed Vergil was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want" she said trying her best not to sound scared.

He smiled with his usual sadistic smile, "I just wanted to talk."

Cynder stood up, "About what?"

"You know ever since the day I first saw I've always wanted you."

Cynder start to back up because it was clear he was up to something, "Sorry but I don't exactly feel the same way."

He started walking towards her until she was up against the wall, "What a beautiful body you have" he said as he started to touch her.

She smacked his hand away, "Stop it."

He just grinned as he pinned her up against the wall, "You should know by now I always get what I want" he said as he began touch her more private area.

She saw that he was starting to get hard as she was struggling to get free.

He positioned himself at her entrance, "Let's begin shall we."

Finally Cynder managed to get one of her arms free and she scratched him on the face as hard as she could. He let go of her and held his bleeding face. Lucky for him she barely missed his eye. As he was screaming in pain she kicked him in the balls as hard as she possibly could. She saw her chance to escape, she ran as fast and far as she could, never once did she look back for fear that he might be behind her. After 3 hours of constant running she stopped to catch her breath as she look behind her she saw no sign of him so either she lost him or he was never chasing her.

After three days realized she would eventually have to go back or they would hunt her down and kill her. After returning she saw no sign of Vergil when she asked where he was she told he died on a mission.

_(Flashback end)_

After Cynder finished explaining what happened she started crying again. Spyro wrapped his arm around her to try and comfort her, "Don't worry I won't let him near you."

Cynder started to feel a little better, "Thank you."

Spyro into her eyes and said the three words she's wanting to hear for the past 5 years, "I love you."

She immediately stopped crying, "Do you really mean that."

He smiled and said, "I mean it with my heart and I swear I will never let anything happen to you."

Tears of joy started to stream down her face, "I love you too."

* * *

(With Nate and Yuka)

After about an hour of blowing things up they decided to go and get something to eat. Once they were back inside the city wall Yuka noticed her old boyfriend and one of his friends talking.

"So I heard you broke up with that freak Yuka."

"Yeah she was way to bitchy and plus with the way she is I don't I would have ever gotten laid."

"Did you ever really like her."

"Hell no why would I ever like that white scaled freak."

They both started laughing and Nate and Yuka heard the whole thing. Nate was absolutely furious and seemed to act like nothing happened, but Nate could tell that it really hurt her.

"Just take me home" Yuka said trying not to cry.

"Ok just give me a second" he said as he walked over to the other two.

Yuka wondered what he was doing until he started beating the shit out of them. After about 3 minute they both had broken noses, black eyes, and were missing a few teeth. Nate who didn't even have a scratch, dragged them over to Yuka by their tails and said, "Now I believe you owe somebody an apology.

After he let them go they were on their knees begging for forgiveness. Yuka finally forgave them and Nate told them to beat it.

"You really didn't have to do that" said Yuka.

"I know, but I just can't stand it when people are made fun of just because their a little different."

"I'm used to it."

"Don't listen to them I think your scales make you look beautiful."

"Thank you no one has ever been this nice to me before."

"Do you still want to go home or do you want to get something to eat?"

"I'm feeling better now so lets get something to eat."

"Great lets go."

* * *

**A.N. Since today is my last day of school (Thank God) I should be able to write more often (hopefully). If you are confused about something in this story I will try to explain it in chapter 13. So please review and tell what you thought.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Ah Christmas time, the time for family, presents, and of course Christmas specials and this fic is no exception. This will be a two part Christmas special I will try to get the second one up before new years. One more thing if you haven't seen the movie avatar go watch it now (and watch it in Real D 3D) I saw it a few days ago and it was the best movie I've EVER seen and I am not exaggerating I can write a 10 page essay on how much I loved that movie. **

It had only been a month since their first date, and Nate and Yuka were already becoming attached to each other. It was also Christmas eve and Yuka busy trying to find the perfect gift for Nate. As she was passing a weapons shop she figured maybe he would like a new sword, but then she remembered that he has hundreds of them. So she decided to go ask Cynder and see if he knew of anything that he might like.

When she arrived at there usual hangout she saw that everyone was there. She walked up to Cynder and said, "Hey can I talk to you for a sec."

She saw that Nate was trying to listen in on what they were saying so they moved to the next room and said, "No eavesdropping."

As Yuka was closing the door Cynder asked, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I've been thinking of what to get Nate for Christmas, but I can't seem to think of anything, and since you've known him longer then I have I figure maybe you would know something."

Cynder thought for a moment, "Did you try getting him a sword."

"Doesn't he have like a hundred of those."

"I think he'll like anything you give him."

"I know but I want to get him something special."

"I really can't think of anything, but you can try asking Spyro hes known him longer then I have."

When she asked Spyro she pretty much got the same answer. So she decided she would try to figure it out later. As they were moving back into the other room with Nate they heard him say, "Does anybody have any plans for Christmas?"

"I'm having dinner with my parents today, but I've got nothing planned for Christmas day" said Spyro.

Everybody else just shook their head no.

"Why do you ask" said Flame?

"Because I've got a Christmas present that everybody will enjoy."

"What is it" asked Spyro?

"Remember a few weeks ago when I entered that sweepstakes that you said I would never win."

"Yeah."

"Well, I did win."

"What did you win" asked Cynder?

"A ski trip for me and four friends with a two night stay at the dragon's den lodge."

Spyro laughed, "Nice try Nate your not getting me with that one."

"This isn't a joke I really won, if you want proof here's the letter they sent me."

Nate hands the letter to Spyro, and his eye widen as he realized Nate was telling the truth. "I don't believe it he won."

"I told you, and by the way don't you have to be somewhere" Nate said as he pointed to the clock.

Spyro realized what time it was, "Oh yeah dinner with my parents I better go see ya."

"Hey Spyro remember we're leaving at 7:30A.M. tomorrow."

"Got it" Spyro said as he took off into the sky.

**(Later that night)**

It was around 9:00P.M., all the stores were closing early for Christmas eve, and Yuka was still trying to find a gift for Nate. As she was passing the weapons shop she saw a beautifully crafted katana sitting in the window. Looking closer at the blade she noticed it had a dragon carving spiraling up the blade towards the hilt. The hilt itself had golden wrapping and at the very end of it was the head of the dragon. The sheath which was laying under the sword had a golden dragon painted onto it to match the one on the blade. She noticed that the lights in the store were going out as the owner was closing up for the night. So she quick ran into the store hoping that she wasn't to late.

"Wait, are you still open?

The owner turned around and said, "I was just closing up, but if your interested in buying something I can keep it open for another 5 minutes."

"How much for that sword over there" she said point to the golden sword?

The owner walked over to the window and picked up the sword, "Is this the one your wanting to buy?"

Yuka simply nodded her head.

"You have an eye for quality, this sword is hand crafted, it has a custom design, and it's a carbon steel blade making it very hard to break and razor sharp."

"How much?"

The owner thought for a minute, "How about $100."

Yuka was shocked she expected something like that to be at least $300, "Why so cheap?"

"Mainly because it's been sitting there for years and nobody has bothered to even look at it. Most people have just completely lost interest in swords, in fact your the first customer I've in awhile."

"My boyfriend sure hasn't, in fact that's who I'm getting this for" she said as she paid for the sword.

The owner smiled as he hand her the sword, "Let me guess, red dragon, about this tall, and usually has a goofy grin on his face."

Yuka laughed, "Yep that's him."

"He comes by here every now and then, said something about saving up for that sword."

"I didn't know that, it looks like I got him just what he wanted."

"It seems so, have a merry Christmas."

"You too" she said as she started to leave.

**If your wondering why I split it into two chapters it's because I wanted to get it up before Christmas and I just ran out of time. I hope you liked it please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. I'm back and I'm really sorry for being late I really haven't had a lot of time to write. As an apology for being so late I put a little..... surprise at the end I hope you like it. One more thing I would like to thank Darkdragonty for staying on my ass to get this thing finished. He has done everything short of holding me at gunpoint to get this thing done. Well actually he has on MW2, anyways I hope you like this chapter.**

The next day everybody had just finished packing and were just waiting on Nate, who was about 15 minutes late, to get there. This was no big surprise to everyone since Nate was usually late for just about everything. Cynder saw a gift wrapped box sticking out of Yuka's bag, "So I'm guessing you found something for Nate."

Yuka looked over and saw that the box was sticking out of her bag. She quickly pushed it down into the bag to keep Nate from seeing it when he got there. "Yeah I couldn't find anything else that he might like so I got him a sword. I really hope he likes it because I really wanted to get him something special."

Cynder smiled, "Sounds like somebody's in love."

Yuka blushed slightly, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes, have you told him yet?"

"No I haven't, I just don't know if he feels the same way about me."

"I think you should tell him, I mean it's not like he's going to hate you for it, in fact I think he feels the same way."

"Ok I'll tell him tonight when I give him his gift."

Just then Nate came walking through the door, "Sorry I'm late I guess I just got lost on the road of life." **(I'll be very disappointed if you can't guess this one )**

Everyone turned to him and shouted, "LIAR!!!!"

Spyro pointed at him and said, "And you told me not to be late."

"Sorry about that is everyone ready to go?"

"We've been ready for past half hour" said Flame.

"Ok then, lets go." Nate said excitedly.

"Do you even know how to get there" asked Cynder.

"Yeah, I've been their one time, but just in-case we get lost, I got a map."

"So what are we waiting for lets go" said Yuka.

**(2 hours later)**

The trip to the ski lodge wasn't exactly pleasant, as they started flying though the mountains the air started getting a lot colder making it hard to fly.

Cynder was having a hard time flying though the freezing wind, "Nate how much farther is it I think my wings are starting to get frostbite."

Nate looked at the map, "It should be just past this mountain."

Spyro was starting to get irritated, "You said 5 mountains ago."

"Well the map says-" he got cut off when the map was blown out of his hand by the arctic wind. "Oh shit that's not good."

"Please tell me you did not just drop the map."

"Ok I didn't drop the map."

"Nate I swear if we don't find this place within the next five minute I will-"

Flame pointed to a group of building just past the mountain and said, "I see it right over there."

As they flew down for a closer look they were relived to find that it was in fact the ski lodge. The first thing they did when they got inside was they got checked into all their rooms. Each room had two beds, a bathroom, a small Kitchen, and a TV. The trip included three rooms so they all drew straws to see who would get the third room to themselves, Flame won. After they set their stuff in the rooms they decided to go and ski.

When they got up to the rental desk they were given a choice of either a pair of skis or a snowboard. Spyro and Cynder both picked skis because they looked like they were easier to control, while Nate and Yuka picked a snowboard because it looked like more fun. Flame couldn't decide on what he was going to ride, so he just flipped a coin and got a snowboard.

After getting the stuff they needed they decided to go to one of the practice slopes before moving on to the bigger ones. Once they got to the top they made a wager on who would make it to the bottom first. They all bet $20 that they would win. Once they were all at the starting line Nate shouted, "Go" and they all raced down the hill. About a quarter of the way down Spyro lost his balance and fell face first into the snow and Cynder tripped over him. Nate turned his head to taunt them, but as he turned back he slammed face first into a tree causing the snow on top of the tree to bury him. As Flame passed them he realized he was going faster than he could control, as he tried to slow down he ended up getting a face full of snow. Unlike everyone else Yuka was having absolutely no problem getting down the hill. Yuka cheered as she crossed the finish line. As she looked back at everybody else she saw that they all crashed and rushed to help them up. After helping Spyro, Cynder, and Flame up she started looking for Nate, who was nowhere to be found.

"I think I saw him hit that tree over there" Spyro said pointing to a tree with a 4 foot pile of snow around it.

As they walked toward the tree they saw Nate's head pop out of the edge of the pile.

"Are you ok" said Yuka rushing over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine my head took most of the hit."

Spyro laughed, "Which is built like a concrete block. Come on lets go. "

"One problem, I'm kinda stuck."

After they dug him out of the snow they paid Yuka her winnings.

"How exactly did you win so easily" asked Flame?

"I actually used to do this a good bit a couple years ago" she replied.

"Why did you stop" asked Nate?

"I just couldn't find the time to do it anymore."

"Can you teach me how to do it."

"Sure I can show you all how to do it."

After about 3 hours of falling down they finally started to get the hang of it. So they decided to move on to one of the bigger slopes.

As they were riding the chairlift up the mountain it came to a sudden halt causing all of the chairs to shake. Cynder almost fell out, but Spyro caught her just in time. Yuka's head fell into Nate's lap causing him to get hard. When she lifted her head Nate blushed an even darker shade of red than his scales, he quickly covered himself hoping she wouldn't notice.

Yuka saw him blushing, "Nate are you ok?"

"I-I-I'm fine." _"Oh please_ _for the love of God not now."_

Yuka figured out what he was doing and tried her best not to laugh.

Meanwhile Flame wasn't doing so well, he only hanging on to the chair by his claws. When he looked down he saw that is was at least a 30 foot drop and as cold as it was he a hard time moving his wings. As his last claw slipped he screamed all the way to the ground. The good thing was that under the chairlift the snow was about five feet deep just case anyone fell.

**(With Nate and Yuka)**

"Did you hear something" asked Nate?

" Like what?"

"Like a faint screaming noise."

"It's probably just your imagination."

"Yeah I think your right."

After getting to the top of the slope they realized Flame fell off. It didn't take them long to find the Flame sized hole in the snow where he fell.

"Hey he's over here" said Spyro pointing at the hole.

"You ok?" asked Nate?

"Yeah I'm fine just a little ACHOO" Flame said as he started going into a sneezing fit. "I hate the fucking ACHOO... cold."

"You should go back to the lodge and warm up it looks like you've caught a cold" said Cynder.

"That sounds like a good ACHOO... idea."

**(Later that night)**

After hours of skiing everybody was finally ready to call it a night. When they got back to the lodge Yuka decided to give Nate his gift.

"Hey Nate can I talk to you for a minute in my room."

"Sure, but I need to stop by my room and get something first."

"Ok just meet me in my room."

When Nate got inside his room he reached inside of his bag and pulled out a small gift wrapped box. _"I really hope Yuka likes it"_ he thought to himself.

As he enter Yuka's room he saw that she was sitting on her bed with a large gift wrapped box.

"Merry Christmas Nate" she as she handed him the box.

Nate smiled, "Thanks Yuka you didn't have to get me anything you've already given me the greatest gift I could ever want."

Yuka was confused, "What's that?"

"You being here with me on Christmas day that's the greatest gift I could ever want."

"That's sweet I enjoyed spending Christmas with you. Aren't you going to open your present?"

"Oh, right" he said as he tore open the wrapping paper.

His eyes instantly lit up as soon as he saw what it was, "Wow it's beautiful. Thanks Yuka I've been saving up for this thing how did you know I wanted it?"

"Lucky guess I really wanted to get you something special, but that's all I could think of."

"I consider anything you get me special, I also have a present for you" he said holding out the small box. "The reason I was late is because I was trying to wrap this and I'm not very good at it."

"_I wonder what it could be"_ she thought as she started tearing at the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with a sapphire as the charm.

"Merry Christmas Yuka."

"_I can't accept this it looks too expensive and it must have cost him a fortune"_ she thought as she stared at the necklace.

"It was my mother's necklace. My father told me she wanted me to give it to the woman who I loved more than anything else, the woman who I wanted to be my mate."

Yuka was shocked to hear him say that, and the word "mate" kept ringing through her head.

"If you don't to be mates then I understand I'm not-" he was cut off when Yuka pulled him into a deep kiss.

When they started running out of air Yuka broke the kiss and said, "I love you too and I would love to be your mate."

"You would" Nate said in disbelief.

"Yes I would, there is nobody else I would rather be mates with than you."

**(LEMON WARNING **(You can skip this if you want..... wait exactly how many people actually skip these.... oh well. **)**

Nate was thrilled to say the least not only did the girl he loves also love him back, she also wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. They kissed again only this time it was a lot more passionately. Not paying a bit of attention to where he was going, Nate tripped and fell onto the bed pulling Yuka on top of him. Realizing she was on top of him she suddenly got an idea. She started grinding her hips against his causing him to get hard. When felt his dragonhood growing against her stomach she reached down and grabbed it and started to stoke it gently. Once it reach full size it wasn't ungodly large, but it was well above average.

"I think I've finally thought of a special gift that you might like."

Nate saw what she was getting ready to do, "You don't ha-" he was cut of when Yuka took his dragonhood into her mouth and started to bob her head back and forth. Nate felt as if he was in heaven and after a few minutes he felt himself reaching his limit,"Yuka I'm...I'm gonna cum." With one final suck he finally came in her mouth and she swallowed every last drop.

After giving himself a few seconds to recover he flip her over putting himself on top and said, "Your turn." He gently rubbed the outside of her womanhood with his claw for a minute trying to tease her. She was becoming anxious, she was wanting more, "Stop teasing me" she wined.

"As you wish" he said as he put his claw inside of her pumping it in and out, causing her to moan in pleasure. Deciding to try something different he pulled his claw out and replaced it with his tongue causing her to moan even louder. "Ohhhh yes right there" she moaned in ecstasy. She could feel that she was getting close to her orgasm. She screamed as she released her juices all over his face.

After wiping his face off he position himself and said, "Are you sure you want this, I mean would you be ready in case you got pregnant, if not we can always till later."

Yuka smiled, "Yes I'm sure I would love to be a mother. Just be gentle I'm still a virgin."

Nate pushed himself into her until he felt something blocking him.

"Are you ready?"

Yuka braced herself for the pain and nodded.

Nate drew himself back and thrusted inside of her shattering her virgin barrier and taking both of the innocence. Yuka squinted her eyes and whimpered in pain as she dug her claws into Nate back. When the pain was finally gone she opened her eyes and saw blood running down Nate's back, "Oh my God Nate I'm sorry."

"It's ok I'm fine."

Nate started moving slowly allowing her to adjust to his size. After a few minutes all of the pain was gone leaving nothing but pleasure. "faster" she moaned. He did as he was told and the faster he when the louder she got, "OH YES FUCK ME HARDER!!!" Five minutes past and both of them were dripping sweat and they were getting close. "Oh Nate don't stop I'm so close."

"Me too, I'm not going to last much longer" Nate said trying his best to hold it in.

"NATE I'M CUMMING" she said as she hit her climax.

Nate felt her walls constricting around his member sending him over the edge as well. He shouted, "I LOVE YOU" as he filled her womb with his seed.

"I love you too Nate" as they both fell asleep.

**Well there you have it my first lemon tell me how I did on it. I have set up a poll in my profile please vote on it. The reason I didn't post this last night is because my computer overheated last night while I was finishing up and corrupted the whole damn file so I had to stay up ALL NIGHT and rewrite the whole damn thing. I really enjoyed writing this chapter (once) and I hope you liked reading it so review and tell me what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. Ok I'm back with yet another chapter and trust this one is going to be worth the wait. Oh and before I forget I want to congratulate dark scar for guessing the quote from last chapter, it was kakashi from naruto he would always say that when he was late. Anyways I've looking forward to this chapter for months and I hope you like it. This chapter should explain most of the questions you may have had. **

After another day of skiing it was finally time to head back home. Neither Nate or Yuka told anyone about what happened the night before, although everyone had a pretty good idea of what happened. Seeing that there was no point in keeping it a secret they decided to tell them when they got back to Warfang. The trip back wasn't nearly as hectic as the one before it the sky was clear, the wind was calm, and it wasn't freezing like it was before.

They managed to reach Warfang in only 1 hour because unlike last time they didn't have to fly through a blizzard.

Once Nate reached his house he started to unpack everything then he remembered something. He walked over to a picture of him, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Yuka. He removed the picture frame from the wall to reveal a decorative box stashed in a secret compartment on his wall. _"I know it's probably nothing, but if everything Cynder says about this Vergil guy is true I don't_ _want to take any chances" _he thought to himself as he opened the box and pulled out a sword. The sword looked like a normal katana with a red sheath, the only thing that made it different was the kanji for fire engraved at the base of the blade. He secured the sword around his waist with a crimson sash that was also in the box.

After getting everything unpacked they decided to meet back at their usual hangout.

Spyro was writing something down on a piece of paper, Nate and Flame were arguing about something, and Cynder and Yuka were chatting.

"That's a nice necklace when did you get it" asked Cynder?

"Nate gave it to me as a Christmas gift" said Yuka.

"What exactly were you doing that night."

"Um sleeping" Yuka said trying not to sound nervous.

Cynder grinned, "Then why was the door locked."

"Um bad habit sorry."

Her grin widened, "I also noticed that Nate wasn't in his and Spyro's room that night either and I tried knocking on the door, but you didn't answer."

Yuka was starting to sweat, "I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Maybe you didn't hear me over the noise, it sounded something like "Oh yes, fuck me harder" do you have anything you want to tell me?"

At this point Yuka knew she was caught, "Ok you win, the truth is me and Nate mated that night. We were going to tell you all in just a little bit."

"No need, we already know, the room you two were in, was right between Spyro and Flame's room. So believe me we could all hear you."

Yuka's face turned completely red, "I'm sorry."

Cynder laughed, "Don't worry me and Spyro have been there and done that, many times."

Spyro blushed slightly, "Cynder."

"What I didn't know it was a secret" she said still laughing.

Yuka noticed Nate and Flame arguing, "I have a question, how exactly did you all meet Nate?"

"Spyro introduced me to him about 5 years ago I don't exactly know how he knows him" said Cynder.

She turned to Spyro and he said, "I can't really tell you everything it's not my place to tell."

Yuka was confused, "Why not."

Spyro sighed, "It involves some things with Nate's past, if I just told you what I could, it would leave you with more questions than answers. So that's something you should ask him because I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. Whenever you mention his past he usually gets a little emotional, but he'll probably tell you."

As they were walking towards Nate and Flame they saw that they were still arguing.

"I wonder what they're fighting about" said Yuka.

Spyro laughed, "Knowing them, probably something stupid."

Getting closer they could hear what they were arguing about.

"I'm telling you its a vegetable" said Nate.

"It is not its a fruit" said Flame.

"Goddammit it's a vegetable"

"It's a fruit dumbass."

"What the hell are you two arguing over" said Spyro.

"Hey Spyro tell Flame that the tomato is a vegetable" said Nate.

"Uh Nate, a tomato is a fruit" said Spyro.

"Ha, I told you now pay up" said Flame.

Nate sighed as he handed Flame $10.

"Hey Nate can I ask you something" said Yuka.

Nate smiled, "Of course Yuka you can ask anything."

"I was just curious, exactly how did you and Spyro meet."

Nate's smile quickly vanished, "Oh."

Yuka was starting feel guilty, "If you don't want to tell me that's fine."

"Don't worry I'm fine it's just I can't talk about that without bringing up some bad memories, but I'll still tell you. When we first met he actually saved my life, but for you to understand anything I'll have to tell you what happened before that. My mother died back when I was still an egg and ever since I was born me and my father used to travel the world, and we never stayed in the same place for more than a few days.

He untied the sword from his waist and showed it to everybody, "The reason for this is because we were looking for this sword, it's the only one of it's kind."

Everybody except Spyro looked confused. "It looks just like a normal sword" said Cynder.

Nate drew the sword, "Can a normal sword do this" he said as the blade became engulfed in flames.

Everyone except for Spyro looked at him in disbelief. "How are you doing that" asked Flame?

"This sword has some kind of magic infused into it allowing me to do that, the fact that I have a fire element makes it even better."

Yuka noticed the flames were starting to grow rapidly, "Uh Nate is it supposed to that."

"Is supposed to do wha-" he notices the flames growing out of control "Oh shit" he nearly screamed as he made the flames recede back into the sword. "That was a little to close, a few more seconds and it would have burned this whole building down. It does that whenever I'm not paying attention and plus I haven't used this thing in over a year."

Nate sheathed the sword, "Ok lets continue with the story shall we. There was also another reason that we always moved around so much. About a year before I was born my father had killed one of Gaul's high ranking officers, and well lets just say he wasn't to happy. Gaul put a bounty on my father's head so high that it caught the attention of every bounty hunter within a hundred mile radius. So we had to keep moving around or they would find us. Because of this my father taught me how to use a sword when I turned five so I could defend myself if I ever had to."

"Everything was going great until one day my dad got a letter from his brother."

**(Flashback 5 years ago 1 month after Malefor's defeat)**

Nate and his father were resting next to an open fire after a long day of training when they saw what looked to be a messenger running towards them at full speed. The only thing was, they were camping in the middle of the desert.

"That's strange what's a messenger doing in the middle of the desert" said Nate.

The messenger stop right in front of them trying to catch his breath, "Your name's Flint right."

"Yeah that's right" said Nate's father who was keeping a hand on his sword in case it was another bounty hunter.

The messenger reach into his bag and pulled out a letter, "You got a letter from your brother, he paid good money to make sure I got that to you." He handed the letter to Flint and said, "Your a pain in the ass to track down you know, it took me a month and a half just to find you."

Flint laughed, "Good, it keeps all the people trying to claim the bounty on my head away. Thanks for the letter."

"No problem" he said as he went back to delivering mail.

Flint opened the letter and began reading it.

"What does it say" asked Nate?

"My brother wants to see me in Warfang that's all it says. That's about half a day away from here, not too far. He probably just wants us to visit."

Nate was literally jumping with excitement , "That sound like fun, I can't wait to meet my uncle."

Flint laughed at his son's antics, "I'm sure he can't wait to meet you too. Lets get some sleep, we'll leave in the morning."

"Ok good night dad" Nate said as he rushed in his tent to go to sleep.

* * *

The next evening they arrived at the gates of Warfang. The city was still being rebuilt from Malefor's attack, but it looked like it was nearly finished. Once they were inside Nate stared at the city in awe, he never been in a big city before.

"Hey Nate" Flint said trying to get his attention. "I want to give you something that your mother wanted me to give you whenever you were old enough."

"What is it?"

Flint reaches into his bag and pulls out a sapphire necklace, "She told me that she wanted you to give this to the woman that you loved and wanted to be your mate. I was going to wait until you were older, but I figured you were responsible enough to keep it until the time comes."

Nate smiled, "Thanks dad."

"Oh and one more thing I need you to go to the store and pick up a few things" Flint said as he handed Nate a long grocery list.

"What's with the long list?"

"Well I've been thinking, since Gaul and Malefor are both dead there's no one to pay the bounty on my head. Since we don't have to worry about that anymore I figured maybe we should live here instead wandering around so much, unless of course you don't want to."

Thrilled was an understatement of what Nate feeling right now. No more wandering to random places, no more running from people who wanted to kill you. He could finally have a normal life, he could have friends, he could do anything he wanted, well almost anything. "That sounds great."

Flint handed Nate the money for the groceries, "Here's the money meet me back here when your done and Nate, don't buy too much junk food."

"Ok I won't, bye dad."

* * *

After an hour of grocery shopping Nate was carrying two huge paper bags back to were his father told him to meet him. When he was paying for the groceries he realized that his father give him a lot more money than he needed.

As he was approaching the meeting place he saw the very last thing he wanted to see. He saw his father on the ground in a pool of blood with his sword laying next to him. Nate immediately dropped the bags and ran over to him. He had multiple stab wounds and deep cuts on his chest and back. Nate checked for a pulse, he found one, but it was faint.

Flint opened his eyes and started coughing up blood, "Nate I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough."

"Dad don't talk I'll get you to a hospital."

"It's too late for me, I'll be dead within a minute." Flint noticed something behind Nate, "NATE BEHIND YOU."

Nate quickly turned around, but when he did it vanished, "There's nothing there dad."

Flint grabbed his sword and handed it to Nate, "K-keep it safe" he said with his dying breath.

Once Nate grabbed the sword his father's arm went limp and the life faded from his eyes. It was obvious his father, was dead. The sword glowed a deep crimson and receded after a minute. He never even noticed it, he too busy crying over his father's dead body.

* * *

**(3 months later)**

It had been three months since his father died and life wasn't exactly treating Nate fairly. The money his father gave him before he died was enough to live off of for a while, but after a month he eventually ran out. He had using the money to rent a small apartment to live in, and survived off the groceries he bought that day, he couldn't stand the thought of living in an orphanage. Once he ran out of money he couldn't afford the rent, so the landlord kicked him out. He was forced to live on the streets and all he had was the tent that he used when was traveling. He also had his two most treasured possessions father's sword and his mother's necklace, two things that he could never part with.

He had been trying for the last 3 months to find a job, but he found it to be extremely difficult, mainly because he was only 13 years old. Things were so bad that he even resorted to stealing from food stands just to survive.

Nate was sitting in his tent thinking about the next place he could try to look for a job. Nate realized that he was out of food and he was starting to get hungry. He got up and decided to go to one of his favorite stands. The stand had a lot of food on it so the owner usually never noticed if he took a few things. Standing from a safe distance, he waited patiently for the owner to get distracted. When the owner finally turned around Nate saw his chance. He quietly approached the food stand and grabbed a few loaves of bread. As he was reach for his third one, he accidentally knocked over and busted a watermelon that was sitting next to it.

Hearing the noise, the owner turned around and said, "I hope you have the money to pay for that."

Nate started to panic, "Well...I....um" he didn't say another word as he started running as fast as he could.

As he was running he heard a, "STOP THIEF."

He looked behind him hoping that no one was chasing him, unfortunately there was. He saw a purple dragon about his age trying to catch him. Nate had never met him before, but he heard a lot of stories about a young purple dragon who defeated Malefor and saved the world from destruction.

"_Ah fuck, out of all the people in this goddamn city it had to be him"_ he mentally swore to himself.

After about five minutes of running he came across one of his favorite spots to lose somebody whenever he was being chased. It was nothing more than an alleyway that circled around a building. He made a sharp turn into the alleyway and ran as fast as he could to the next turn. When he rounded the next turned he took off into the sky and landed on top of the building. He look over the edge of the roof and saw the purple dragon still running circles around the building. He laughed so hard he accidentally dropped one of the loaves of bread that he stole. The bread fell off the edge of the roof and landed in the worst place possible, right on top of the purple dragon's head.

He saw his pursuer look up, "Oh shit" he said as he once again took flight trying desperately to get away.

After another five minutes he finally gathered up the courage to look behind him to see if he was still being chased. He saw that he was no longer there, "Oh thank you God." Looking down below him he saw that he was right above his tent.

Once he was inside his tent he grabbed a piece of bread and said, "Looks like I finally lost him."

Just before he could take a bite he heard, "Now what makes you think that?"

Nate slowly poked his head outside the tent and saw the guy he spent the past 15 minutes trying to get away from, "Goddammit don't you have anything better to do?"

He saw the him think for a minute and say, "Nope, your at the top of my list today."

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, What's your name?"

Nate growled at him because he knew that he was cornered and there was no way he could fight him. "Nate, now what do you want from me?"

"My names Spyro, and I want to know why your going around stealing from food stands."

Nate sighed as he explained what happened to his father and why he's out on the street.

Spyro started to feel sorry for him, "Come on lets go."

"Go where?"

"To apologize for stealing."

"What are you crazy he'll have me thrown in jail for that."

Spyro just smiled, "Don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to you, I promise."

Nate looked carefully at him and saw that he was telling the truth, "Alright I'll go."

As they were walk back towards the food stand Nate was starting to wonder if he should trust Spyro or not. _"Why is he trying to help me? Why not just throw me in jail? He had the perfect opportunity to and yet he didn't."_

With all of those question running through his head he almost didn't realize they were already there. The owner was looking at him with hate filled eyes Nate gulped and said, "I-I'm sorry for stealing from you and I promise it will never happen again.

The owner was still glaring at him and said, "You're damn right it won't I should have you locked up for that."

Spyro spoke up and said, "Don't, he's been through enough." He turned to Nate and said, "Tell him."

Nate told him why he was stealing, why he was on the street, and pretty much everything else.

The guy was starting to feel sorry for him, as he saw Nate start to walk away he said, "Hey kid."

Nate turned around and said, "Yeah" hoping he wasn't still mad at him.

"My son moved away about a month ago and since then I've been a little short handed. So how would you like to work for me?"

Nate's eyes immediately lit up, "Are you serious?"

"As long as you promise not to steal anything your hired."

"Don't worry I won't thank you" he said with excitement.

"Be here tomorrow at 7:30 in the morning and don't be late."

"Thank you."

Nate turned to Spyro and said, "Thanks I couldn't have done it without you."

Spyro smiled, "No problem, come on lets go."

"Now where are we going?"

Spyro just smiled and said, "You'll see."

After about five minutes of walking they arrived at a small house in the middle of the city.

Spyro unlocked the door and said, "Come on in."

As they walked through the door Nate saw that it was just a simple house. It had a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms, and one bathroom.

"Nice house" Nate complimented.

"Thanks. I was thinking since you don't have a place to stay, how would you like to stay here?"

Nate was shocked beyond believe, he just met the guy today and he acts like they've been friends for years. "That's very generous, but I don't want to be a freeloader."

"It's no trouble at all I've got a guest room that you can use and besides winter's starting to come in and trust me, you don't want to be out there when it starts snowing. As long as you help out with a few chores your welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Nate smiled, "Thanks I've never had any friends before, and don't worry I'll find some way to pay you back."

"Don't worry about."

After 3 months of suffering things were finally starting to get better for Nate.

**(End Flashback)**

"After I moved in with Spyro, he introduced me to Cynder, Flame, and Ember" said Nate.

"Who's Ember" asked Yuka?

Spyro sighed and said, "My ex-girlfriend. After me and Nate got back from the war a few months ago I caught her having sex with Flame."

"Yeah, and he beat the shit out of me for it too" said Flame. "Ember told me that she and Spyro broke up before he left, so I had no idea."

Yuka stared at Nate and Spyro, "Wait you two were in a war?"

"Yeah, Spyro joined because he wanted to protect the city, and I joined because the pay was really good" said Nate.

"I've never heard about it."

"I'm not surprised, it really wasn't that big of a deal" said Spyro. Apparently some time after Malefor died, his troops found a new leader. They started gathering as many allies as they could and they were planning an attack on Warfang, but their new leader sucked. He lead all of his men to their deaths and the war only lasted a few months, but we had to same out there for a whole year just to make sure there wasn't any more."

"And it was boring as hell" Nate finished. "Oh wait I just remembered something. Hey Spyro do you remember Zeke?"

"You mean that guy who helped you prank one of the sargents, yeah I remember him."

Well I got a letter from him today saying that he wants us to play that base we were stationed at. He's already asked the highest ranking officer there and he's ok with it."

"Sounds good to me, what do you three think" said Spyro.

"That sounds great I've been dying to start playing again" said Cynder.

"Same here" said Flame.

"I can't wait to see you guys play again" said Yuka.

Nate was getting excited, "So it's settled, we'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

**A.N. That has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Next chapter will be the last show I will do (for this story) I'm going to play 5 songs (I know I said 4 is the most I'll do but I didn't plan on this being the last show) I have already decided on 4 songs that I'm going to play (3 of them are requested). You can still send in requests, but please one request per person I really hate deciding on which ones to put in when I have a shit load of them. I've noticed a lot of you are looking forward to my next story, I'm going to warn you right now it is going to be VERY dark and it will not be for the faint of heart. I hope you liked this chapter please review.**

**Here's some question you may be having**

**Q: When is Vergil actually going to be in the story?**

**A: After the next chapter and trust me once he does get in your going to hate his ass all the way to the end.**

**Q: Why is it taking you so long to update?**

**A: Mostly because my computer is a piece of shit and it's actually useless now (The power cord is broken and I saved all of my chapters on an encrypted flash drive) I'm using another computer that we have. The reason I haven't been using this one is because it doesn't have all of my encryption software and it a netbook.**

**Q: How much longer is this story going to be?**

**A: This story is actually getting close to ending, it still has at least another 4 chapters to go.**


	15. AN

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in almost 2 months, but I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can it just might take awhile. This is mainly because college is starting to kick my ass and my new computer cord turned out to be defective. So now the computer that I write my chapters on has a dead battery(It's like it committed suicide and took my chapters with it), and there is no way in hell I'm touching that defective cord. Last time I plugged it in, the damn thing started smoking. I had the next chapter about halfway done but I can't save it on a flash drive because of the dead battery. So until I can get a new cord and get caught up on my school I really can't do anything. Well actually I haven't had a lot of time to do anything other than school and my grades are starting to fall. So I'm going to have to put this story on hold for awhile, I'll try to get back to writing as quickly as I can, I just don't know how long that will be.**


End file.
